That One Thing
by casper23
Summary: Chapter 20 Updated! Adam must prove himself without HeMan's help, while Teela discovers who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **That One Thing**

Rating: PG-13

Author: Casper23

Summary: Adam must prove his worth without He-Man's help.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the He-Man Masters of the Universe cartoon series, nor am I profiting from it.

A/N This is a sequel, of sorts, to Savior but I will try to make it as independent as possible. I just could not leave Adam and Teela as I did. Please, bear with me. Oh, and review too.

Chapter 1

"What else did he say?"

King Randor heard the barely contained rage behind her clipped tone. Few knew it, but Queen Marlena had a temper. He could'nt blame her for being angry. It had taken every ounce of self restraint he had not to floor that bastard, Holden, for daring to stand before him, in the presence of the council, and bring his son's character into question.

Randor, had no intention of telling his wife about the incident, especially since, in his mind, he had already squelched the matter rather decisively. However, when he went searching for her after the meeting, he found her waiting for him in the conservatory. She had already heard much from her lady-in-waiting, who had heard it from the steward, who had heard it from... Palace gossip traveled so fast, it made his head spin.

"Marlena. don't do this."

"What else, Randor?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Not matter! Your council thinks that your son is not fit to rule when his time comes and you say it does not matter!"

"It is only the opinion of an ignorant few." He knew that Lord Holden had to have some support for else he would have never exposed himself. "I assure you, Holden does not speak for the entire council."

"So you demanded that each member state his position."

"No. I did'nt have to, because it does not matter what they think."

"You're right. It only matters what you think."

Randor sighed and leaned up against the glass. He folded his arms and looked out. They were high up and he could see people merrily going about their business below. "There is much time before we have to worry about Adam becoming King. He is still young and you don't think your husband is that old, do you," he chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood, and looked up at his wife. She was not laughing.

"Worry. You worry about Adam becoming King?"

"Don't put words in my mouth—"

"I didn't put anything in your mouth."

"Marlena."

"Tell me what you think. If Adam wasn't your son, would you be comfortable with him as Eternia's future King." He hesitated a fraction too long.

"Marlena. Marlena!" He called after her but she was already marching away.

Adam rose slowing from under the shade of a giant broad leaved plant he was sitting under. He dusted the soil from his pants while he watched his father catch up with his mother then turned and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Holden marched ahead of his attendants, their fawning presence annoying him so much that his clenched jaw ached. When he reached his accommodations he took great pleasure in slamming the door in both their faces. He angrily shoved off his velvet, hunter green cloak, the one he always wore when he visited the court. Nothing was going as planned; he fumed and flung the cloak towards the chair in the corner. It missed and sank to the floor. He hissed a nasty curse and viciously kicked the expensive garment toward the middle of the room, wishing that it was the King's self righteous head.

"Something troubles you, Holden?"

He jumped, terrified at the unexpected voice, but breathed easier when the familiar tall, dark haired man walked out of the shadows. He picked up the cloak from the floor and folded it neatly before placing it on the desk next to him.

"Are you mad? I told you never to come to me when I am visiting the castle. Never!" The man merely chuckled at Holden's ire. Nobody, except one, told him what to do. Holden's scowl deepened at the man's arrogance. His desire to control everyone and everything around him made having to deal with this …_miscreant_, almost unbearable. But deal with him he must if he was going to achieve the control he craved.

"Never mind that for now. Have you done what we discussed?" He moved away from the doorway and went about lighting every lamp and candle in the room. Something about being sequestered with this man, in the dark, did not sit well with him at all. The man watched him flitter about for a while and smiled knowingly. The knowledge that Holden was afraid of him pleased him greatly.

Yes, Holden. Your plans will proceed unhindered. I am here merely to collect my fee."

"You did not have to risk everything by coming here. I would have seen to it that you received your wretched gold. I gave you my word, didn't I." The man laughed and walked up to him, his imposing height forcing Holden to look up into his hard eyes.

"You forget, Holden. I have seen inside of you. Your word is as useless as your craven heart."

Holden gasped in indignation but dared not say anything while the man stood so dangerously close. Instead he retreated, and moved around the man to get to his bed at the other side of the room. He seemed almost embarrassed and just stood there for a while before quickly bending down. When he straightened he was holding a small leather satchel. The man laughed again.

"Under the bed, Holden? You really have no imagination do you. No wonder you need someone like me." The man grabbed the bag when Holden approached and took his time counting the coins. He smiled when he was done. "Good, Holden. You did well."

Why did he have to say his name every time he addressed him? Holden thought irritably. It was all he could do not to smack his grinning face, instead he cringed at the sight of the man's overlong incisors. He really was an animal.

"Now, all you have to do is relax and soon, all your dreams will come true: one dead king; one dead prince; and an entire kingdom at your mercy."

The image was one he had honed so carefully in his brain, for so many years, that it sprang into his mind instantly and so vivid that he had to close his eyes for a moment.

Eternia. His to rule as he saw fit. And why shouldn't he? He was more qualified than that solider. Before, he dared not challenge the crown, not when the kingdom was constantly being threatened by Skeletor. Too much chaos. Now that Skeletor was gone, he could rule without having to worry about defending his crown every other month. His plan to get rid of Randor and his useless son using politics was taking too long; besides, he could not rely on the support of the other members of the council. Most, he decided, were too intimidated by the King to think for themselves, while the rest were themselves too treacherous to trust. However, an unfortunate accident, occurring while he was innocently away visiting his wife and daughter at home, was just the thing to get rid of all obstacles to the throne. Then, after an appropriate period of mourning, he would gently guide the council into accepting that his fine political record and noble bloodlines made him the obvious choice to rule the kingdom. Queen Marlena? She wasn't even an issue.

He smiled and opened his eyes then frowned and looked about the room. The man had vanished.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Teela found him sparring with her father. They were on the terrace overlooking the west wall, their bobbing and weaving bodies silhouetted against the orange light of the setting sun.

Instead of making her presence known she stood and watched them for a while. She had to admit that Adam was more than holding his own against Man-at-Arms who appeared to be struggling to deflect Adam's blows with his sword. She blinked in surprise when her father called an abrupt halt to their match.

"I'm sorry, Man-at-Arms," he said, abashed.

Duncan flexed his arm and cast him a concerned look. "Is something on your mind, son."

"No. I guess I got kinda carried away."

"You sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right." Duncan said, deciding to take his word for it. "Although, I could just be getting too old to spar with you young bucks anymore," he said and smiled.

"That's impossible, Father." Teela finally spoke up. She was smiling as she walked towards them. Duncan winked at his daughter and sheathed his sword before moving to the handrail where he had dropped his towel. He mopped his face and neck before turning back to them.

"So you're back. A father would think that after being away for a whole two weeks; his daughter would want to spend a little time with him."

"What are you talking about? I saw you this morning. We had breakfast together, even."

"Yes, but then you disappeared. Alas, I knew this day would come. I am no longer the center of my little girl's universe. I understand. Don't worry about me," he covered his face with one hand and faked a couple of sobs at her supposed betrayal. "I will survive it."

"Dad, stop!" Teela managed through her laughter at her father's absurdity. She hadn't seen know her father to act this silly in years. But then again, certain burdens had been lifted recently.

Adam wiped his streaming eyes and snickered, "Man-at-Arms, I can't believe you said, _'Alas'_."

"What have you been doing?" her father asked when they had finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, nothing special." She spared a glance at Adam who was busy stripping off the limited armor they sometimes wore for sparring sessions. The truth was she had spent the better part of the day looking for Adam. Who knew the castle was so big? She found herself doing a lot of that lately—looking for Adam.

"Well, you're here just in time to see me concede defeat!" He said dramatically, "Good job, Adam."

"Thank you, Man-at-Arms. I have a good teacher."

He inclined his head as if considering what his pupil had said. "Well, that's true," he replied and grinned. "I believe I'm done for tonight. I have to finish some things in the lab and then I think I'll have an early night. I have to go visit Lyn early tomorrow morning anyway. I promised I would build her a crib for the baby."

Adam looked up just in time to see Teela's reflexive scowl anytime her father made reference to Evil-Lyn or "that woman" as she called her. He smiled and shook his head when she did not disappoint. He had to admit, it was strange, the fact that Duncan and their once staunch enemy had been forced to relate, all for the sake of her unborn son. A child fathered by Duncan's brother who was now dead because of Skeletor. It was about that time that Evil-Lyn thought that a spilt between herself and Skeletor would be best. She aided the Masters in the capture of Skeletor and his goons and was now their…well, Adam wasn't sure the term 'friend' applied to Evil-Lyn. He suspected she was too busy preparing to be a mother to give them even a passing thought. She seemed to get along with Man-at-Arms well enough, something they all were still trying to wrap their heads around.

"Thanks for the work out, Adam."

"Anytime."

"See you later, my dear," he kissed his daughter on the forehead before leaving them.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" She said after a few seconds of watching him pack up his gear.

""Oh, nothing special," he repeated her words to her.

"Oh." She waited again; unsure how to go on. "How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"Good. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you returned. There was a huge forest fire in the western province. Cyclone and I went to help out."

"I heard about that. It's good you stayed to help rebuild."

"Yeah." Wait. Did he just tell her he was happy she was away? She felt herself becoming undeniably, irrationally angry. Talking with Adam had never been this difficult. They had grown up together, had adventures together, stayed up till morning talking about nonsense together, they were friends. Now she was finding double meanings in almost everything he said. _Why did she have to go and ruin everything?_ She stood there seething as he continued to put away his stuff. He didn't even have the decency to look at her. "I've been gone for nearly two weeks, Adam."

He gave her a slightly puzzled look. "Yes, I know."

"Before that, you've been playing ambassador with your mother for three months." He blinked at her and waited for her to make her point.

"It's not the first time I've been on a long trip, you know that."

Why didn't he see it? They hadn't seen each other for more almost four months! She didn't expect a hero's welcome, but some indication that he'd missed her would have been nice. The last time they had a private conversation that lasted more than five minutes was in his room, the night that Skeletor died. She realized that if she did not bring up that night, no one would. She took a deep breath and got ready to clear the air.

"Adam."

"Father."

Teela clamped her mouth shut and turned around to face the King.

"Teela, would you excuse us, I need to talk to my son."

"Of course, your Highness. I'll see you later, Adam?" He nodded distractedly and she reluctantly resigned herself that the talk would be postponed indefinitely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Alright. Tell what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What did you want to talk to about?" Adam asked. He could tell that his father was deep in king mode—fresh from the Council meeting and still dressed in his royal regalia with an air of patient endurance. Adam guessed they would have to put up with this for another day or so. The council meetings were notorious for their longevity, most times extending into a whole week event as nearly all of the eighty two council members felt compelled to air his or her slightest grievance—relevant, and mostly not. The truth is, Adam should have been at the meeting too, suffering along with his father, but …it had been such a nice morning when he awoke that he thought it wrong to waste it.

Adam noted that the king's right brow was arched in an upside down V—not a good sign.

"Why weren't you at the meeting today?" Adam stared at a spot just past the king's right ear while he struggled to formulate a response that wouldna't get him into too much trouble.

"I was training with Man-at-Arms."

The King regarded him suspiciously, "For ten hours?"

"Um, no. I did … other things."

Randor watched his son for a moment and then shook his head and smiled, "I envy you."

Adam grinned and shifted a little so that his father could join him against the railing. Both men relaxed against the short wall, their arms crossed and their backs to the settling sun. "Ten hours?"

His father grunted and rubbed his hand over his beard and mouth, "I was in agony."

"I heard about Holden." Adam decided to bring up the subject first.

"He is playing a very dangerous game, that Holden, and I'm sorry you had to be dragged into it. He knows that if he discredits you before the council they could make it damned difficult for you to take your rightful place as my successor. I'm not sure what that bastard is planning, my first guess would be that he's trying to insinuate himself as a candidate for the throne, but I don't know who in their right mind would ever consider that idiot the leader of anything." His father's brow was creased in concentration as he worked over this new problem.

Adam sighed and rubbed his forehead. He felt that he should be as angry as his father was, after all it was him that Holden was bad mouthing; however, he was more concerned about what his father thought about him than anything else. "If what you said to mother was true, that it does not matter what others think, why are you so angry? Perhaps it's because you think there is some merit to what Holden says." Randor looked at his son for a long time.

"How do you know what I told your mother? Were you eavesdropping?"

"No," Adam answered, annoyed, "I was just there. Aren't you going to give me an honest answer?" Adam turned and looked him in the eye, "Have you lost confidence in me, father?"

"An honest answer?" his father repeated grimly, his expression apologetic. "No, I have not lost confidence in you. It is far more complicated than that, I'm afraid." He shook his head sadly and continued, "For a long time I've had this feeling that you are keeping a part of yourself hidden from me, from your mother, from all of us and that worries me. I think that you are keeping secrets from us, Adam, and if you can't trust us, how can we trust you. You give the impression that you care about what happens to your friends, to Eternia, and I truly believe that you are sincere, but during a battle, when they really need you, you disappear. I don't understand that. And I don't like it."

Adam held himself stiffly, his face a stoic mask; he nodded slowly as if understanding perfectly, as if what his father said didn't make him feel as if he'd been punched in the gut. "Right, right." He repeated to himself, still nodding and looking past his crossed arms down at his boots. "I did ask for honesty, didn't I. Well, I hope that I can somehow restore your faith in me, Father. I understand where you're coming from, I really do. And you're right. As King it's your responsibility to put the kingdom first and it wouldn't be right for you to put the entire Kingdom into the hands of someone you can't trust." He put up a restraining hand as his father tried to say something else. "It's all right." He smiled brightly, reassuringly. Um…I'm sorry but I really have to go." He frowned slightly, the smile becoming too much of a burden, "I promised, Teela." He started to walk away.

"Adam, wait."

"Dad, please. I'll talk to you at dinner." He said before disappearing through the exit.

Randor cursed and dragged his hand through his hair. Suddenly he felt the hairs standing at the back of his neck and he turned around to his left to see his wife standing there watching him with a pained expression on her face. He cursed again. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Teela told me you and Adam were up here talking. I knew I had to stop you before you said something stupid."

He gave her a look, "Well, you obviously weren't fast enough," he said and sagged against the railing. Marlena walked up to her husband and touched his face gently. "I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head in response, implying that his apology was unnecessary. "He didn't even deny that he was keeping secrets, Randor. How did this happen, when did we lose our son."

"We haven't lost him, Marlena, I promise you," he said with determination. "You should go to him."

She shook her head again, "He needs to be alone for a while." Taking his arm she led him away from the terrace, "He knows we love him, he just has to learn to trust us with his secrets, whatever they are." Randor nodded and patted his wife's hand on his arm as they walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Adam stalked the halls of the castle for a good half-hour before he felt the sorceress's warm voice in his mind. His step faltered and he backed up against a wall for a moment to focus on her unexpected but calming presence.

"Adam?" She called to him again, her voice heavy with concern.

"Yes sorceress?"

"What is wrong, Adam. I can sense your distress." He told her.

"I understand. It is difficult hiding who you really are from those you love." Adam nodded in agreement, momentarily forgetting that she could not see him. He knew all too well that the sorceress could relate to his troubles and both their thoughts turned to the same person.

"How is Teela?" She asked hesitantly, her voice soft and sad in his head.

"Teela is doing well, Sorceress. You should be very proud."

"I am. I only wish things could be different."

"Me too," he whispered back, at the same time nodding an acknowledgement to Stratos and Man-E as they passed. He felt her presence leave him and shook his head. _There's something melancholy in the air tonight_, he thought before pushing himself off the wall to go search for his friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Teela was wandering through the palace for want of nothing better to do. She had gone to visit her father in his lab but when she went over there he appeared so involved in his project, she didn't have the heart to interrupt. She found herself on the roof and soon joined in on the friendly banter among a small group of guards she found there. The repartee was almost ritualistic during the change of the guard. When the night watchmen were finally settled, and their comrades gone down below for some blessed rest, she moved to a secluded corner along the short battlement wall and rested her elbows on the ledge through one of the flared openings. The stars were doing their best to eke out their light through the stubborn twilight and a soft warm breeze whipped her long bangs across her eyes. She breathed in deeply and let out an appreciative sigh—_it was good to be home_.

She heard a harsh intake of breath in the shadows to her right. "Sorceress?" A masculine voice rasped with genuine surprise. Teela instinctively shifted into a defensive stance and calculated how long it would take the closest guard to get to her position if she had to yell for him.

"Who's there?" She demanded. There was no answer for a few moments then he walked out of the shadows. Teela took a step back for the man was huge—not that she wasn't used to huge men after spending so much time with the Masters and He-Man, but none of them emanated such intensity as the dark haired stranger staring at her right now.

"I am sorry I scared you, my lady."

"You didn't scare me." She was a little irritated that he had unnerved her. His smile was quite charming, she had to admit, and she could tell he was making an effort to appear none threatening, but that could not quell the feeling she got from him, that he was dangerous, a hunter. She could clearly see the pointy tips of his canines touching his bottom lip. He nodded and attempted to pass around her. "Who are you?"

"I am called Galen. I am Councilor Reyen's aid."

"I've met Reyen's aid, and she's not you."

He smiled, clearly amused at her baiting then leaned in as if about to let her in on some big secret, "I'm new," he whispered.

Teela resisted the urge to ask him to produce some proof, but that would be rude. Besides, the guards wouldn't have let anyone dangerous into the castle, and with the council meeting in full swing, there was bound to be a few dozen unfamiliar faces about the castle. She stopped him again before he could pass around her; she got the distinct impression that despite his polite smile he couldn't wait to get away from her. "Why did you call me 'Sorceress'?" He looked uncomfortable for a moment but recovered so quickly that Teela thought she imagined it. His smile broadened until his dimples creased his lean cheeks, "It must have been your beauty, my lady. You bewitched me," he bowed slightly and finally left. Teela watched him walk away, her cheeks aflame.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: This chapter aint finished but ... it was taking too long. Maybe I just need some positive reinforcement (hint, hint). Review! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This Chapter dedicated to Steve--no need to beg, brother

**Chapter 4**

In all the years he had been alive Galen had never felt anything like this before—panic and confusion. He needed to find answers and he needed them now. He made a beeline for Holden's room, hating the fact that he was being forced to ask anything from the man but anxious to address this new problem.

Holden opened his door to Galen, his expression changed from furious to hopeful joy in a split second, "Is it done? Are they dead?"

Galen pushed the man back into the room and closed the door securely behind them. "Of course not. Didn't we agree it would be done when you left the castle? What can you tell me about Man-at-Arms' daughter."

Holden watched the man as he paced about the room apparently ingesting everything he had told him about Duncan's spawn. He was seriously annoyed that Galen was wasting his time on this rather than seeing to the death of those presently standing in his way, but he also could not help but be a little intrigued by his distress. Why did Teela bother the hunter so?

"What is it about the lovely Captain that has you so uneasy, hmm? I never pictured you as the romantic type, though I must warn you, they say that she only has eyes for He-Man."

Galen suddenly spun around to face him. "This He-Man, I have heard many speak of him, tell me more."

Holden's eyes widened. Was it possible that there was someone in Eternia who did not know who the half-naked, muscle bound hero was?

"Have you been under a rock for the last decade, Galen?"

The man surprised him by smiling, "Something like that."

……………………………………………………………………………….

"I see you have a new aide." Teela said nonchalantly to the Councilor. They were all sitting in the massive dinning room waiting to be served. Teela arranged to sit next to Reyes and had been engaged in small talk with the large, blond woman for fifteen minutes before she decided to go after the information she really wanted.

"Yes." The woman replied enthusiastically, her hazel eyes shinning with mischief. "He is scrumptious isn't he?" Teela blinked but luckily Reyes didn't expect a reply. "Did you know that that wretched girl Magda left me to get married just days before the Council meeting? I was in a bind then Galen showed up like some dark, delightful savior and offered himself to me." Teela blushed and Reyes laughed. "Not in that way Teela dear, not that I would have turned him down if he had." She winked and laughed again.

"So you hired him just like that, with no references?"

"Oh, he had references. Holden was the one who convinced me to hire him. Between you and me, I didn't need much convincing." Her musical laughter rang out again. "Ahem, what was I saying? Oh yes. He's is extremely competent. Why are you so curious about my aid? Has he done something?"

"Not at all, Lady Reyes. I was just surprised that Magda wasn't with you anymore."

"Have you met Galen?"

"Yes, briefly."

"It's a pity, I don't see him here tonight," she said while craning her neck to see over the heads of those seated. "I would have given you a proper introduction."

Teela smiled at the woman and thanked her. She had already decided to drop the issue. Galen was obviously harmless and her curiosity about him was taking up too much of her time. Eventually Reyes turned to talk to another councilor seated next to her so Teela idly scanned the room. It was packed of course, with close to one hundred people. She looked towards the main table and immediately found Adam. He was looking at her. He tilted his head at her in subtle greeting then turned to say something to the person next to him. Yeah, tonight they were definitely going to have that talk.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"How come you weren't sitting with us tonight?" Adam asked her as soon as he drew to her side.

"I wanted to talk with Reyes."

"Okay."

They were standing side by side overlooking the dinning room, watching the after-dinner mingling.

"Look, Teela, I'm sorry I was distracted earlier. I _am_ happy you're back and I did miss you."

She smiled and turned to look up at him. Her brow creased, "Hey, when did you get taller than me."

"I believe it's called a growth spurt. See, we don't see each other for a few months and all sorts of crazy stuff happens." He ruffled her hair, "Shorty."

"Hey," she ducked away and planted a soft elbow in his ribs.

"So?" He asked when they had finished fooling around.

"What?"

"You acted like you wanted to tell me something on the terrace earlier."

"Oh." Here it was. It was funny, after all the internal groaning she'd gone through about this conversation it seemed that it wasn't even necessary anymore. Adam didn't seem to be fazed by the incident at all. Somehow bringing up that night didn't seem wise. If Adam wanted to pretend that the kiss didn't happen then she could too. Apparently it had meant nothing to him, and why should it? He didn't do anything—she was the one that kissed him. She was getting angry again.

"Teela? You all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" Dammit, she was loosing her mind! Here she was angry with Adam, again, for something he didn't do. The idiot. No, he wasn't the idiot, she was, for spending months obsessing about a kiss that obviously meant nothing!

"Teela."

"What?" she snapped and downed the goblet of wine she was holding, and immediately broke into a coughing fit when the liquid went down the wrong hole. When she was finally done spluttering she wiped her streaming eyes and thanked Adam for his concern, even though it felt as if he was trying to dislodge her lungs with all the vigorous back thumping he was doing. Then she went for a refill.

…………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Have you sufficiently calmed down now?" Adam asked her. He had followed her when he saw that instead of refilling her drink as she intended, she had changed course towards the large glass doors that lead out to the courtyard. The night air was comfortably cool so they had been left open. Teela walked right through them, she didn't seem to have any particular destination in mind, but her pace was a bit too hasty to call it a stroll. Adam lengthened his stride so he could see her face while they spoke.

"I'm sorry, Adam."

"Just tell me what you want from me, because I'm getting the feeling that I'm supposed to do or say something and I don't know what that is."

"It's nothing. Believe me." She looked away. "It's nothing. I just want things between us to be like they were before. Easy."

"You mean before you kissed me in my bedroom."

That gave her pause. Her eyes grew wide and her lips parted in shock. Somehow, even after all the weeks she had relived the moment, hearing _Adam _sum up the event with such graphic simplicity made her want to cover his mouth with her palm. Her eyes made a hasty sweep of the area before she had courage enough to reply.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she hissed and continued hastily. "It's just that, you were so depressed that night and you wouldn't let me help you. And I just wanted to – well, you looked as if you needed it."

"I looked as if I needed to be kissed?" A bemused smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He could hardly wait for her explanation.

"Yes, I—I don't know how to explain it. You looked as if you needed…," her eyes narrowed and she looked as if she was searching for the right word. "You looked all lost and lonely and acting as if you had this huge burden." He watched her with a small smile as she grasped huge handfuls of air and jerked her hands up and down in front of her waist, apparently mimicking the affects of this burden. "You needed to be grounded."

"With your lips?"

She looked sheepish. "I admit, I was bit impulsive, and I am so sorry," she said in the same hushed tone she'd started with ever since they'd hatched unto on this topic, her eyes were wide and pleading.

"You're sorry?" He frowned.

"Yes, of course. I don't want you to think that I'm coming on to you or anything like that. It was a tough day, and I was half out of my mind with exhaustion." She knew she wasn't getting through to him because his frown had deepened and she could sense him drawing away from her. She grasped his arm, "I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship, Adam. You know that, don't you?" _Please know that._

"I know, Teela. Don't worry about it, all right." He softened and smiled, but she was too relived to notice that the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Let's go back inside, it's getting a little chilly out here."

"Okay," she said even though she hadn't detected any change in the temperature. They turned around and started back the way they came. "Hopefully there's some food left."

"Didn't you just have dinner?"

"I couldn't eat much," she admitted. "I was worrying about that thing we were just talking about," she said, embarrassed.

"Ah."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you say anything before? I know we haven't seen each other for months, but those weeks before you left—I felt as if you were avoiding me."

"Well." _When you nearly bust down my door trying to get away from me after the kiss, I figured we needed some time to clear our respective heads._

"What?" she asked after he'd done nothing more than stare at her for a full half minute.

"Well," his voice was low and he wasn't looking at her anymore, his gaze had shifted to the darkness behind her. "I guessed that you were embarrassed so I decided to give you some space."

"Okay. I guess I should thank you." He waved it away.

"How about a spar tomorrow," he suggested.

"Aren't the council meetings still on?"

"Yes. So, I'll see you on the west terrace tomorrow after breakfast?"

She shook her head. "Sure, Adam."

They were at the entrance and he looked up in time to see Duncan's gesture for them to come to him. "I think your father wants us." She followed him inside slowly, frowning slightly. Despite his assurances, she could not help but feel that nothing had been resolved between them.

* * *

"What did you learn?" She said as soon as she appeared. She crossed her legs under her and sat down upon them on the thick rug. He sat opposite her, his big body nestled deep within the lush confines of the chair, he watched her through heavy leaden eyes. It had been a long time since she'd come to him like this, and all she wanted to do was talk about another man. 

"He Man is the official 'hero' of Eternia," he started. "He appeared some years ago when Skeletor, whom I've decided was the most persistent and unsuccessful villain this planet has ever seen, kidnapped the King, which heralded the start of his, Skeletor's, reign of terror. He-Man was also the one who stopped said reign less than four months ago. He killed him when he threatened Man-at-Arms and his daughter, Teela, Captain of the Guard." She hissed at the mention of Teela and Galen shifted uncomfortably, he knew what was coming and he didn't like it. "He appears whenever there is major trouble, whenever innocents are threatened. Righteousness is his brand; saving lives and bringing order are his vocation." His said in a bored tone. "The people love him, they depend on him, but no one seems to know who he is really is or where he comes from. No one except Prince Adam, who seems to know where to find him. And before you say anything, capturing the Prince and forcing the truth out of him is not an option. He may appear to be a carefree lay-about but I sense great strength in him, he won't betray his friend. Besides, Holden expects me to kill him. He already paid me."

"You misunderstand, Galen. I have no intention of interfering with your – work, no matter how much I disapprove. However, I need to draw He-Man out. I'm certain he is somehow connected. And you need to find out why the daughter of a sorceress is living here, apparently oblivious to her lineage and her fate. And," she shifted closer on her knees and he thought he could smell her lightly perfumed skin, "you need to find me the sorceress."

Galen scoffed, "There is no sorceress. The Elders disappeared and gave the kingdom over to Randor. There is no need for a sorceress anymore."

"No," she contradicted firmly, "the sorceress is alive. You said it yourself; the girl's power was just an echo of another's. Only one can wield the power, and if Teela is not her, then she must be alive. The most obvious place to look is Castle Grayskull."

"It's just a rundown pile of rumble."

"You will start there."

"You need to let this vendetta go."

"After what they did to me? To us? I thought we were one, Galen. How can you fight me on this?"

"There is nothing left to fight for, let's just me grateful that we are no longer prisoners in that 'hell'."

"A hell that they put us in." She replied vehemently. "And for what? For deciding to choose our fate for ourselves."

Galen smiled thinly, "How you forget, my dear. We did try to steal their power for ourselves. But that too is insignificant. There is no one left to for us to exact revenge, the Elders are gone." He looked at her, her perfect face contorted with hate for those who'd stolen so much from her. He sighed heavily and realized that unlike him, she had yet to put the past behind her. Unlike him, she was still trapped. "If you insist, I am sure I can think of something that will satisfy us both." She looked up at him, her scowl replaced by deceptive sweetness.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and for a moment he wished more than anything that he could touch her.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Galen walked in and perused the room with hooded eyes. He spotted Teela and Adam talking with Man-at-Arms in the corner across from him. She and Adam were laughing at something her father had said, Galen watched their interaction closely. It was a shame; they had no idea what he had in store for them.

"See something you like?" Councilor Reyes said next to his ear. He wondered when she had the time to get so close to him so soon. He hadn't even heard her approach.

"How are you this evening?" He smiled at her, his dimples out in full force.

"I am fine, Galen. Just wondering where you've been all evening?"

"I've been in my room with a headache. Sorry I did'nt let you know where I was. It won't happen again." He lied smoothly.

"Oh, don't be silly. I am hardly your keeper. I just missed you." She giggled and took his arm. Galen was forced to walk with her. "It's just that you are such a wonderful aide; I don't know how I managed without you." She winked at him and Galen smiled nervously in reply.

They mingled, arm in arm, for a few minutes. Galen was forced to smile and nod at the other councilors, half listening to what they were saying, while trying to keep an eye on Teela at the same time.

"You've had your eyes on our Captain since you've been here, Galen. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you fancied her." Reyes whispered conspiratorially when they were alone.

He turned to her with a twinkle in his dark eyes, "What makes you think you know better?"

"Oh!" She laughed out loud and Galen chuckled; he could not help but like this woman. "She was asking about you tonight." This did not surprise him. He had sensed her immediate mistrust in him and grinned when he realized he should respect her good judgment.

"Oh? What did she say?"

"Nothing much. Perhaps she was just playing coy. In fact…" She grasped his arm tighter and strode purposely toward the trio in the corner. Galen let himself be lead, thinking that it best to let his employer believe what she wanted about his interest in Captain Teela.

"Duncan, Adam, Teela how are you?" They all responded to her jovial greeting. "Teela, I told you I'd introduce you to Galen. You men have met already so I don't have to worry about you," she said to Adam and Duncan who nodded and reaffirmed their acquaintance with Galen. Adam chuckled under his breath. All week Reyes had been parading her new aide around as if he was her new toy. He felt for the guy. They made small talk for a while, until his father and mother joined them. Despite her apparent buoyancy, Reyes was a serious woman when it came to matters of the state and it did not take long for her to start reminding the King about his promise to help her find a solution for her parish's agricultural problems. The drought was over, but some parts of Eternia were still reeling from it. Adam knew his father regretted his decision to stop by to bid them goodnight.

"I've already scheduled us a visit to one the most prosperous farms in the kingdom. The operators have developed a grain that can withstand much harsher conditions than usual. I was planning on giving Galen the details tomorrow."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he interjected before Reyes could respond. She looked as if she was going to ask for those details right then. "We'll definitely see you tomorrow."

"Good." Randor nodded gratefully at him at took his wife's arm, ready to bolt before he got roped into another political discussion. "I expect to see you at the meeting in the morning, Adam."

"That may be impossible; I promised Teela a spar tomorrow after breakfast." His father looked about ready to explode.

"It's alright, Adam. We can spar anytime."

"No. A promise is a promise."

"Son," his mother said, there was a warning in her tone, at the same time she was stroking her husband's lower back in an attempt to calm him.

"I would be happy to fill in for you, Prince." Both Adam and Teela looked at Galen irritably.

"Then it's settled." Randor said firmly and bid them a final good night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Teela breathed in deeply and stretched first one long leg then the next. She continued loosening her stiff muscles in preparation for her spar with Galen. For some reason she did not sleep well that night, now she was irritable and would have canceled this spar but decided that some physical activity might improve her mood. She frowned slightly and wondered how in the hell she'd ended up having to spar with Galen in the first place. Just then he showed up, smiling as usual. Her frown deepened. _He smiled too much_.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Um—good morning. 'Teela' will do just fine."

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me Teela."

"Okay. Teela. Do you want to start?"

"Sure," she grumbled and went to get her weapon of choice. She didn't even know what kind of skill he possessed as a fighter. She may not like or trust him, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped any bounds last night. But I felt the King becoming angry and I just wanted to help," he said before she could ask him anything about his training.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for being so surly. Let's start, okay."

They started, both deciding to use broad swords. She was surprised at his skill and sensed that he was perhaps going easy on her. They parried back and forth for half an hour before she called a time out for a drink of water.

"You're good," she told him when he joined her to take a drink himself. "Do you have military background?"

"Some," he said but did not elaborate. "You are quite skilled as well. Your father must have taught you."

She finished a gulp before answering, "Everything I know." He turned slightly so that he could get a better look at her. "What is it?" she said after enduring a few long moments of his scrutiny.

"There isn't much resemblance between you two, is there."

She gave a short laugh, "No, I guess not."

"You must look like your mother, then."

"I suppose, I don't know for sure, though. She died when I was very young."

Galen's eyes widened for an instant "I am very sorry to hear that."

She shrugged sadly. "Me too."

"My mother and father also died when I was very young, but I keep this close to me all times." He showed her the short necklace he wore around his neck. It consisted of oddly shaped black, silver and cobalt beads. He'd bought it at an outdoor market the month before. "I was raised by my uncle; he said that my mother had made this with her own hands. So I always keep it close to remind me of them."

"It's beautiful." Teela eyed the jewelry with genuine admiration. She could feel a familiar sadness creeping in.

"Don't you have something of your mother's?"

"No," she frowned and looked down at her hands.

"But I'm sure the memories your father shared with you about her more than make up for any trinket she may have left behind. I remember my uncle would put me to bed with stories about my parents. I used to wish I would never fall asleep just so I could hear more about how my father could dive deeper than any man in our village; or how my mother, even with her eyes closed, could weave tapestries more beautiful than an Eternian sunset. Those stories helped me know them."

"That's wonderful," she said softly, distractedly. "Um—Galen. Do you mind if we call it a day. There's something I need to do."

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to go on like that."

"No, it's alright," she smiled reassuringly. "Thanks for the spar; it was just what I needed." He smiled, his eyes following her as she left the terrace.

* * *

Adam leaned back on his chair and tried to relax. They were in the throne room which had been transformed for the large assembly with several long tables. He sat with his father at the head of one long table located at the front of the room. It was not his first council meeting, having accompanied his father and mother to them ever since he was ten. 

The concerns brought forward by the councilors where basically the same each year and Adam had watched his father patiently and diligently work with each of them to find the best solution. However, Councilor Holden was being especially difficult today.

"I will not allow my constituents to suffer!" He finished firmly amidst loud grumbling from the other council members assembled. For years his citizenry had been sharing the Calyx River with neighboring parishes. Much of the river ended up in Holden's coastal parish. This sometimes meant that these downstream farmers had to contend with the upstream farmers' effluent, but to suggest banning the other parishes from using the Calyx was really going too far.

"What do you think, Adam?" His father asked.

"With all due respect, Your Highness. Surely you can't expect a bo..., umm — your son to come up with the answer. This is an important issue that affects hundreds of lives." He looked around the assembly. He could see some of the councilors seated around him shared his opinion about the Prince, and their disdainful looks only bolstered his confidence.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of the word 'respect' Councilor Holden, but I'll be happy to explain it to you later." Adam said and waited for the excited mutterings around the room to die down. He looked straight at Holden and continued. "As far as this issue is concerned, you are perfectly right." His father shifted next to him. "The farmers of the neighboring parishes cannot continue as they have. Current practices will have to be revised to reduce the amount of waste being dumped into the river. In the mean time, compensation will have to be made to the farmers downstream. But we cannot stop anyone from using the river as it belongs to all of us; and we all will have have to find a way to use it responsibly." He addressed the other three councilors who where also affected by this problem. "Is this satisfactory?" They all nodded, seemingly impressed with the young Prince's wisdom. Holden finally took his seat, scowling darkly all the while.

"Good job." His father said softly so that only he could hear.

"Thanks."

"Now, unto another topic." The King said aloud and the meeting continued.

* * *

Duncan was in his work room, whistling while tinkering with some new invention. He looked up from his work and smiled at his daughter who had just walked in. 

"What are you working on?" She asked and stepped closer to the bench. She listened to his explanation while she poked at the unfinished device. According to him, it could give the speeders the ability to fly higher. She leaned up against another bench positioned by the wall and watched him work for a while.

"What's your mission this morning?" He asked while looking for the wrench.

Teela reached behind her, pulled out the tool and handed it to him before replying, "Nothing much. Some of the guards have their drills later, but that's it." She played with a screwdriver for a bit then paced about the room poking at and touching the unfinished inventions her father had stacked in various corners.

"Is something on your mind, girl?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're restless, and you're making me nervous. Come. Sit down, let's talk." They sat at the edge of the work bench and after some gentle prodding he finally got her to open up.

"I was just wondering how come you never seem to talk about my mother." Her father took a deep breath and his shoulders sagged. Teela immediately regretted bringing up the subject as she knew it always made him sad. As a child, she had been very insistent, wanting to know everything about her mother, but she could never get a straight answer from him and she sensed that thinking about her caused her father great sadness. So, she had stifled her own curiosity so she would not have to force her father to relive the tragedy he must have faced at her mother's death. However, the need to know about the woman who had given birth to her never went away, in fact, it had grown stronger. Galen's questions earlier had made her yearnings all the more immediate.

"Well…it's been years since you asked about her. I just didn't want to remind you of your loss."

"I don't need to be reminded, father. There's hardly been a day when I haven't thought about her or wondered about her. Every time I look in the mirror I wonder if she had red hair like mine, or…"

"And eyes as green, too." Teela's eyes softened as she looked at her father.

"I know this is hard for you. I mean, to remember her. But I just want to know. Is that so wrong?"

"No. It's not wrong at all. But…I can't be the one to tell you about her, Teela. I'm sorry."

She could not believe what she was hearing. She was on her feet in a slit second, glaring down at him. "You're refusing to tell me about my mother? Why?"

"Teela, please. I know it's hard for you to understand. But you must trust me. It is not the right time for you to know about your mother. When that time comes, I promise, all your questions will be answered."

"I can't believe you're not going to tell me about my mother?" she said softly.

"Teela, you must trust me on this." She narrowed her eyes at him and left.

"Dammit!" Duncan cursed. He knew this was going to happen. He warned her that this was going to happen. If he knew his daughter, and he did, Teela was going to try to find the truth on her own. And that was not good. He quickly washed his hands in the sink in the corner and stalked out of the room He had to go talk to the Sorceress, now.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks to all those who reviewed. They're always nice to read. Don't forget to tell me if I'm starting to bore you guys. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Warning: Teela-centric chapter. Summary: woe, woe is Teela

**Chapter 7**

She took a speeder and was flying not too far from the castle, just making large loops around it, just needing some time away. She realized she was more disappointed than angry. She was worried too. It wasn't like her father to be mysterious or to keep secrets from her. This whole situation made no sense. How could he say she wasn't ready? If she was ready to command the entire castle guard and to go into battle; to kill and to be willing to risk her life to defend the kingdom then she was damn well ready to find out about her mother. It just didn't make sense. What was he hiding, and why?

She almost turned around to go confront him about it when she heard the unmistakable sound of another engine. The sound was coming from southwest of her position and she had to spin her vehicle around to eyeball it. Who ever it was, he was definitely in a hurry. She picked up a pair of binoculars from the seat next to her and zoomed in on the rapidly disappearing figure. He was far away but she was able to make him out. _Where are you going in such a hurry, father?_ She said to herself and went after him.

It did not take her long to realize that he was headed to Castle Grayskull. She frowned. _Why?_ She knew the place held secrets. No one spoke of it, and she suspected that many were ignorant of its significance. She had to admit, she really did not know what exactly that significance was, all she had to go on was her gut and Skeletor's past interest in it. And then there was the sorceress.

The woman apparently lived in the castle, alone. Yes, she did think it was odd, but the woman had saved her life. She had given up some of her own blood to do it and for that, Teela knew she would always be grateful. Since then she'd frequently found herself wondering about her. On the last and only time they had met, the woman was determined to be a mystery, and she seemed so sad that Teela could not, would not press her for answers about herself; answers which, at the time, she'd been inexplicably desperate know.

Teela shook her head and came back to the present. Using the binoculars again, she watched her father set down behind a rock and make his way into the castle. She quickly landed a ways off behind a thicket and followed him in.

Greyskull was as she remembered it, dank, dark and lonely. She picked her way quickly and quietly through the halls, unconsciously making her way to the place where she had met the sorceress before.

There was a chance that her father's visit had nothing to do with their earlier discussion, and that she was making a fool of herself and disrespecting his privacy. But, she didn't think so. Her eyes flittered close for a moment as she realized that for the first time in her life she did not trust her father. The thought made her physically ill and stalled her progress. He had asked her to trust him, didn't he? She knew for a fact that he would never do anything to hurt her. Following him and sneaking around like this was not the way. She would talk to him again. She would make him tell her. She had already turned around to go back when she heard her father's voice and moved closer.

"How long did you think this lie would last?"

"As long as necessary. Duncan, please tell me you didn't tell her anything."

"Don't worry. I didn't tell her that you were… are her mother. But I wanted to. She deserves to know the truth. She deserves a hell of a lot more than we have allowed her all these years."

"I know!" Her voice rose with uncharacteristic ill temper. "It's not fair to any of us, but she is not to know about me, about herself. Not yet, and if I could I would remain the sorceress and guard the secrets of this castle forever so I could spare her this."

"You speak as if being the Sorceress is a curse."

She rubbed her aching temples and turned away him, "Sometimes that's exactly how it feels. Giving up my baby was the hardest thing I've had to do," she said in voice so low he could hardly hear her. When she faced him again she was determined despite the tears in her eyes, "You promised me you would protect her and keep her safe. You promised." Duncan took her hands in his and stroked their backs with his thumbs. "I will continue to keep that promise. Now, please don't cry," he murmured.

Teela's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She had to force herself to breathe. They were still talking but her brain was too busy trying to process what she had just heard. She stumbled out of the castle in a daze and bolted back to where she had parked the speeder. She gunned the engine and took off towards the castle. Galen watched her retreat with great interest from behind the tree where he was hiding. He had witnessed her sprint from Grayskull and had to scramble to find a place to hide. He didn't even notice another speeder when he had landed a few minutes ago. He kept his eyes on her till she was just a speck in the distance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Duncan left the castle almost an hour after his arrival. They'd argued the entire time he was there she had yet to see reason. But she had to know they could not go on as they had for much longer, Teela knew he was hiding something from her. She would demand that he tell. They were both stubborn. Duncan shook his head sadly at the difficult times ahead. He didn't want to lose his daughter, but he suspected he might before all this was over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Galen remained in the shadows for a while longer after the Master had left. He had entered the castle only after making sure the girl wasn't going to return, and he had explored the area to ensure that there were no more surprises, and lo and behold, he'd found another speeder. It didn't take much to guess that Man-at-Arms was the owner and that he was there, in the castle, right then. Galen swore out loud, not liking how complicated this little reconnaissance mission was becoming. He thought about it for a moment then shrugged and entered Grayskull. Now, hiding in the corner like some thief, he was sorry he did. His ears were practically ringing—the Master and the Sorceress had rehashed their problems, seemingly to death. He'd sighed with relief when she finally insisted that she needed some time alone.

The Sorceress had not moved from the chair she had collapsed into when Man-at-Arms had finally left her, and though she was turned away from him, he suspected she was engrossed in her woes or weeping silently as he'd observed some women were prone to do when they were particularly distressed.

Galen frowned. He had found the Sorceress which meant that his life, which he had tried so hard to keep simple and controlled, was going to get more complicated. But not as complicated as Teela's, he mused. No wonder she had torn out of the castle so quickly. She must have been standing in the exact spot he was: listening to the father she'd trusted all her life reveal himself as the liar he truly was; suddenly discovering her dead mother was alive and that she'd given her up. He almost felt sorry for her. But, that's life.

He moved out of the shadows quickly. She was grieving, preoccupied, which was probably the only reason she had not sensed his presence yet. He had to act quickly. She shouldn't even see it coming. Making no sound, he moved nearer to her, finally coming to stand within her faint shadow. Her delicate shoulders were slumped and he almost felt sorry for _her _this time, instead he struck the back of her head sharply with the side of his palm. He caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Teela had been flying for hours, hardly seeing anything at all through the wet blur of her tears. All she could think about was how her entire life had changed, how her father had been lying to her for years—no her mother wasn't dead she was just too busy to take care of her. In the height of her anguish, during a moment of vehement anger, she actually wished that the mother she had yearned for forever, was in fact dead; it would have been easier to take.

By the time she returned to the castle the sun was already high in the sky and she had managed to collect herself. The shock and hurt had been tightly contained within a dark little package centered somewhere behind her breastbone. She thought it strange that she could feel empty and burdened at the same time. She was making her way to her quarters when a tall, dark haired guard jogged up to her.

"Captain!"

"What is it Karl?"

"The men have been waiting for almost half-an-hour. They're wondering whether you forgot about the drills today."

Her draw clenched. She had forgotten. "Tell them I'll be right there."

"Yes, Sir!"

She watched him jog away, no doubt returning to deliver her message. She was in no mood for this right now, but she straightened her shoulders and followed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The guards were tense. They were only halfway through their exercises and they were all wondering what had gotten into their captain. When she wasn't distracted she was yelling at one or more of them for everything from their sloppy formations to their boots not being sufficiently shiny.

"What's gotten into her?" one guard asked quietly. She had them lined up and was now complaining about even more minutia.

"I've seen this kind of thing before, with women," the guard standing to his left said under his breath.

"Yeah, me too," another guard chipped in. He was a lanky blond one who had earned himself the reputation of being a rabid jokester. He had been in fine form ever since the drills started; not at all perturbed by the frequent glares Teela had been sending his way, which was perhaps not wise seeing how irate the she was presently. "It must be that time of the month." All three snickered, but quickly shut up when they noticed that their captain was looking at them. They stared straight ahead and snapped their bodies so stiffly at attention it looked as if rigor mortis had set in. They heard, rather than saw her stalk over to them. She stooped in front of the blond guard and with out a word, slugged him in the face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You hit a guard!" Duncan exclaimed again for the third time in fifteen minutes. They were the first words to come out of his mouth when she'd found him and informed him of her actions. He assumed he should be grateful, at least she'd taken immediate responsibility, she even offered to escort the guard to the infirmary, he'd been bleeding from a fat lip. He'd declined, of course.

She apologized succinctly but refused to give him a good reason for her outrageous behavior. He had intended to speak with her when he returned to the castle hours ago, but she had disappeared; now he had to deal with this. He knew she was upset when they had last talked, but this was beyond ridiculous. He would have to formerly reprimand her and Man-E-Faces was already present in the room with them to act as a witness. Duncan held his head in his hands when he realized he might have to suspend her, too.

He watched her closely. She had yet to look him in the eye and he did not like those short angry looks she was sending him ever so often.

He did his duty as her superior and gave her her punishment, and she did her duty and accepted it. Man-E then quickly left the two alone to sort it out.

"What the hell were you thinking! You are Captain of the Guard. You are supposed to show some discipline! What in the hell could the guard have done to cause you to attack him? And I want a straight answer this time, young lady."

"You want a straight answer. I'll give you a straight answer," she snarled then continued matter-of-factly, "I lost my temper during the drills today because one of the guards made a comment I didn't like. Yes, I overreacted, no surprise, since I was a little upset. You see, I found out earlier today that my mother is really alive and that she and my father have been conspiring to keep this little tidbit from me for …oh, my entire life!" She was being sarcastic and nasty, and she had never thought she would have ever behaved that way towards her father, but things had changed.

"How did you find out?"

She laughed, short and harsh, "That's probably the least important issue right now, don't you think? I followed you to Grayskull and I heard you talking to her." She shook her head, all the fight seeming to fizzle out of her. "How could you do this to me? I don't understand; I thought you loved me."

He grabbed her shoulders as if he wanted to shake some sense into her. "Dammit Teela. I do love you. If you had been listening to us like to said you would know that what your mother and I did, we did because we loved you and wanted to protect you."

She continued to shake her head. She didn't want to hear anymore of his lies.

"Teela, please look at me."

"I don't want to hear it," she said and yanked herself from his grasp.

"This is not the way I wanted you to find out," he said more to himself than to her. He dragged a shaky hand through his hair. His head felt hot and he was struggling against a panic that was surging within him. He could see her, his little girl, falling away from him and there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N** Thanks to Kumiren, Ellie, Rukato86, Abuhin, Doppleganer, Powerstar, Lok and nannette for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Galen sat on his hunches and tried to control the tremors that were racking his body. She was standing there, over him, waiting. "Are you ready now, Galen?" He scowled at her tone.

"I'm sorry if my pain is inconveniencing you." he stated dryly and slowly straightened. She drew her dark blond brows together in mild annoyance and looked up at him.

"I am sorry you hurt. I just don't want her to wake up before we can take her out of here."

"I don't think you understand. Each time you…crossover, or whatever the hell it is you do to come from that world to this one, I get weaker. Do you get it?"

"Galen, please, don't be like this. I know it is my fault—"

"Don't apologize," he cut her off. It had been his choice. "I just didn't know it would be like this," he said softly and walked over to where the unconscious sorceress lay. "Let's just get out of here before someone finds us."

"Do you have a place to put her?"

"Of course, It's me remember—I'm always prepared, even for some impromptu kidnapping."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a busy hour so far—assault, kidnapping, breaking and entering—crime was tough, Galen mused, and it used to be so much fun but that was before he spotted the Captain of the Guard standing on the terrace. He'd found an empty hunting lodge just beyond the city and judged that it would be safe for a while since the hunting season did not begin for another two months. The cabin was surprisingly well furnished, and when he had finished strapping his captive to a chair in one of the two bed rooms, he took a look around.

The rooms were small and could have been pleasantly cozy, but they were so cramped with unnecessary and ornate furniture that he was sure the property belonged to some rich noble whose idea of hunting was sunning himself while a servant or two did the dirty work. However, it would do for now.

He went back into the bedroom to make sure his captive was still captured.

"_Did you hurt her badly, why isn't she awake yet?_" he heard her impatient voice in his head while he checked the restraints.

"She'll be alright; I just gave her a little tap. I drugged her when we got here, just like you told me. No morphing into a falcon, no telepathic calls for help, no surprises—just the way I like it," he grumbled and grabbed a chair from a table in the corner and pulled it up to sit opposite the unconscious sorceress. "She looks a little like you," he observed.

_"Does she?" _He heard her in his head again, her tone casually, but he wasn't fooled.

"But her daughter," his voice held a hint of wonder. "The resemblance is uncanny. That's what surprised me most the first time I saw her."

_"Is she up yet?"_ she asked sharply, abruptly losing patience with the topic. Galen sighed audibly and slapped his thigh before getting up and moving into the kitchen where earlier, he had seen a vase with some long dead flowers hanging limply over its rim. Moving back to his chair, he flung the pathetic blooms away, leaned over his unconscious ward and turned the vase upside down. He heard his consort's long-suffering sigh in his mind. The sorceress awoke with a start, sneezing several times to get rid of the water that went up her nose.

_"How about a little subtlety next time."_

"I'm subtle when I have to be," he said while trying to wipe the moisture from the sorceress' stunned face, a task she was making more difficult with her tossing and struggling. "Relax, ladybird," he whispered soothingly. "I hope you'll be comfortable here in your new cage."

"What—who—where am I?"

_"Articulate isn't she."_

"What….What. Have. You. Done."

Galen blinked. "Oh, the drugs. Yeah. Sorry about that. I drugged you. I don't know exactly how it is with your kind, but I assume that your extra senses are in hiatus right now. I'm sure they'll return …eventually, though, I really shouldn't promise anything since I really don't know." He realized that he wasn't being very reassuring then realized he didn't need to be, but she was shaking violently and wearing a not-yet-hysterical-but-half-way-there look that had him a little concerned. "Hmm, I suppose I didn't think too deeply about how it would affect you. I'm guessing what you're feeling now must be comparable to me going deaf and blind at the same time." He sighed—was he feeling just a little bit sorry for the woman? Guilt even? He placed his palm on her forehead and gently but firmly pushed her head back down to the pillow. "Relax. Just relax." He waited till her breathing slowed before sitting back down. He shook his head and looked down at his hands: _This was getting messier by the second._

"I know this is about Castle Greyskull. Capturing me is not going to make a difference—you will not access the power of the Castle. I will not be used."

His brows shot up. Her tone was quite different from two minutes ago. She'd obviously gotten over her initial shock, now she was calm, dignified and defiant. He liked that.

He inched closer to her until he held her eyes with his cold, dark ones. "Listen to me," he hissed close to her ear. He sounded different, even his manner of perpetual indifference was replaced with deadly determination. "You failed. Your sole duty—the only justification for your existence—was to protect the castle and the secrets therein, and you failed. But I am generous, I will give you another chance to redeem yourself. I'll let you save your daughter." The sorceress gasped. "Because if you insist on making my life difficult, she will die."

Galen shot up off his chair and backed himself against the wall behind him. With a shaky hand he wiped his suddenly damp face. "What the hell?"

_"I'm sorry."_

He flexed his shoulders and turned his back to the sorceress who was watching him as if he was mad. "How come you never did that before," he murmured and tried to shake the feeling that he had just been violated.

_"It was never within my power to do. Did I frighten you?"_

"Just don't do it again."

_"It's her. For some reason, just being near her has made me stronger. I need to talk to her face to face."_

He groaned in annoyance, angry that he was unable to stop what was now happening to his body. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to remove his coat, fumbling with the many buttons and buckles before finally tearing it off. The sorceress watched him with wide eyes as he ripped his shirt off as if the material was burning him. Once the offending garment was off her eyes widened further at what she saw. There, on his chest was the distinct image of a bird. It was large. The top of its head nestled under the nape of his neck and the wings disappearing under his arms, wrapping around him like an embrace. The detail was breathtaking—every nuance, every feather distinct. What was even more disturbing was the fact that the bird on his chest wasn't a tattoo as she initially thought. No, as he stood before her, still panting, apparently waiting for something else to happen, she was able to make out that the image was in fact scorched into his skin.

Galen collapsed to his knees and looked down at the burns on his chest. They were glowing red and he felt as if he was being branded again. He closed his eyes and set his jaw against the pain. When the worst was over he opened his eyes, and she was standing there. He groaned and collapsed unto his side, shaking. It would take him a while to recover this time. She didn't even glance at him before moving towards the sorceress. The realization that she didn't need him anymore was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"For my assistant, you sure haven't been around much lately to assist me with anything." Reyes looked sour.

He'd finally returned to the castle and just in time to accompany his employer to the tour of the farm she had coerced from the King the night before. The day's earlier events were weighing on his mind, making him irritable, nervous and unsure. When he came to, still curled up on the floor, he heard her—harsh, angry whisperings—she'd never sounded like that before. He must have groaned for she stopped suddenly and came over to stand at his head. He'd never seen her eyes so dark, her face drawn with bitterness and anger then she sent him away.

"Forgive me Councilor Reyes, I've been…distracted." Galen felt his cheeks crack— the smiles were getting harder to fake. He took his mistress' outstretched hand because she expected him to and led her to the transport they would be sharing with the King and his wife.

"Your dimples are charming, but they won't excuse you this time," she added sternly. He did not look at all chastised, she noticed with unwilling amusement. In fact, his smile brightened.

He raised her hand to his lips. "Perhaps, I should try harder," he whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin.

Reyes almost cooed. "Be careful, I may call your bluff one of these days."

"I look forward to it."

"Would two just get up here!" Randor called down from inside the transport. He'd had enough. He eyed them critically as they climbed up the steps and finally seated themselves in the seats opposite His Highness and his wife. At least Reyes had the decency to look embarrassed. Randor made it a point not to judge anyone, as long as their actions did not hurt others or were a matter of national security, but that display of gratuitous flirting was just too much, he was her aide after all. Randor ignored his wife's barely concealed sniggers and ordered the guard in the driver's seat to set off.

……………………………………………………………..

Galen walked beside Reyes during the tour, like the attentive aide that he was hired to be even though he would have rather had his finger nails pulled out than be lectured at by some farmer about how much more crap some crops preferred in their soil compared to other crops.

They had been indoors mostly. There were dozens of hot, humid rooms to see with glass walls and ceilings and plants every where. As the tour gradually wound down, and Reyes finally ran out of questions, they were allowed to step outside into the cooler air which Galen gratefully drew into his lungs.

"You are notmuch of an agriculturist are you?" It was the Queen. She'd left her little group and moved over to talk to the man walking behind them who managed to look both bored and preoccupied all at once.

"Um…no. Do I look very bored? I was convinced I was hiding it well." Her eyes crinkled charmingly at the corners.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. Look at my husband." They both turned to look at the group she had just left. Reyes was in a deep discussion with the owner of the agrarian feat they had just explored, and though the king nodded politely ever so often, he wore the expression of a trapped man. The Queen smiled warmly at the sight of her husband and Galen felt—envy.

"See, you are not the only one suffering." She laughed, but Galen didn't. Something was wrong. He felt it in the sudden quiet and in the prickle at the back of his neck. He saw Randor tense and search the area with his eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked, aware of the sudden change in the men.

"Marlena! Guard!" Her husband's voiced warned of imminent danger, calling for her to come to him, and for the guard to prepare himself at the same time.

Something cut the air beside Galen's ear and he instinctively pulled the Queen back from her dash toward her husband, shoved her to the ground and covered her with his own body. They were under attack! He heard the arrows striking the earth ahead of them. The grass was tall enough that he could not see where the arrows were coming from; hopefully that meant that their attackers could not see them either.

"Madam?" The woman under him hadn't so much as yelped since he'd snatched her down, and Galen shook her gently. He shifted off of her, turned her around and swore smartly. Blood seeped from her side, staining the intricately embroidered dress she wore. The arrow had passed clean through—he checked the wound on her back and swore again.

Galen chanced a peak over the grass and was in time to see two men darting through the trees. He jumped up and pelted after them.

"Wait!" Randor stopped him. Galen watched their guard and pilot bolt past him in the direction of the attackers. Reyes and the farmer were shaking on the ground next to their King and apparent savior, they were unharmed. But it was the bloody wound on the King's leg that made Galen furious. _Holden, that damn, hasty fool_.

"Where is my wife?"

"She's been hit, Sir."

"Go after them," he said through clenched teeth and ran to his wife.

Galen caught up with the guard just in time to see the two attackers spilt up ahead. He instinctively pinpointed the leader and headed towards him. The man didn't stand a chance.

His had him in his sights and took pleasure in the wild fear he saw in the man's eyes every time he turned around to see that Galen was rapidly closing the distance between them. Galen launched himself at the fleeing man, flattening him against the hard earth. He flipped him around and punched him at the side of the head.

"Who put you up to this?" He was seething. He punched him again, this time bloodying his nose. "Was it Holden?" He grasped him by the color and rammed his forehead into his nose. The man groaned one last time and passed out. _Damn, he'd lost his temper._ Just then the guard came running through the trees, pulling up short when he saw the councilor's aide sitting on the unconscious assailant.

"The other one got away." Galen cast him a contemptuous look and stood over his captive.

"Here, you can have this one."

………………………………………………………………

With his arms circled around half a dozen stacks of legal documents and his chin resting on top to hold them steady, Adam shoved the door open that lead to his rooms with the heel of his boot and backed into his room. He gratefully allowing the pile to slip from his hands unto the table nearby and dusted his shirt front.

"Hi."

Adam jumped, his elbow making contact with the already shaky pile. He reacted quickly and embraced the tottering paper tower before its imminent cascade to the floor. "Hey, are you trying to scare me to death?" She apologized softly. "It's alright. What are you doing here?" He asked and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"I wanted to see you but the meeting was still going on, so I came in here to wait." She blew out a puff of air and leaned back till she was once more lying across his bed with her hands folded on her stomach. Adam waited for her to go into what she wanted to see him about. When she didn't do anything but yawn and make herself more comfortable on his bed he shrugged and lay down next to her tucking one arm behind his head. From past experience, he knew she would talk when she was ready.

She seemed fascinated by his ceiling. And he was content just to lie back and relax; for the first time today someone wasn't complaining or judging or asking for something. He didn't know how long they just lay there, taking comfort in each other's presence. His eyes were starting to drift close when she finally spoke again.

"What?" he'd completely missed her words.

"Were you asleep?"

"Nah, just resting my eyes."

"I said your bed is much more comfortable than mine."

"We'll trade," he replied softly, shifting a little and scratching a spot on his chest, "I'll have mine sent to your room first thing tomorrow, and I'll take yours."

One corner of her mouth curved upwards, "That's very sweet of you. Very self sacrificing."

"Ah. I guess I'm just a self sacrificing kind-a guy." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Besides, I can pretty much fall asleep anywhere and on anything, so I really don't mind."

"Thanks Adam but you can keep the bed, mine is fine."

"How was the spar with Galen this morning? I must admit, it was irritating the way he butted in last night."

"I was a bit put out too, but it was alright, and he's not too bad when you get to know him."

"If you say so."

"How was today's meeting?" she asked just to keep the conversation going.

"As expected. I left father and mother on their way to take Reyes on that tour this evening. I think Galen is supposed to join them."

"Oh."

They didn't say anything else for a while and the light streaming through the open windows was quickly fading. Adam went back to resting his eyes until he felt her shift beside him. He opened his eyes and saw that she had turned unto her side with her back towards him, her legs were drawn up close to her chest and she looked so vulnerable, not like Teela at all that he at once became very concerned.

"Teela?" He touched her shoulder. He thought she was asleep when she made no sign that she had heard him then she turned her head and Adam was alarmed to see her eyes were wet. "What is it?"

"Adam, something has happened today." He leaned up so he could see her better, lassitude forgotten as he focused on his friend. Teela watched his face twisted with concern for her as he waited for her to continue. She was counting on his friendship now more than ever. Yes, he was somewhat of a loafer sometimes, but when someone was in need he bent over backwards to find a way to help, even if that meant just lending an understanding ear. There was only one other man she knew who shared this very special trait and that was He-Man. "I found out ... today,"she began haltingly. She shut her eyes tight then felt the soft brush of his fingers against her cheek drying the tear that had trickled down. His unexpected touch somehow broke the control she had over that tight knot of emotion that she thought she had reigned in earlier and without warning she dissolved into racking sobs, catching them both by surprise.

Adam was at a loss. Thoughts of what could have happened to make her act like this gave him chills. His first instinct was to run and get her father; instead he just held her and stroked her back, whispering soft words into her hair until she calmed down.

"My mother is alive, Adam." She rasped against his chest.

"What?"

She drew away from him and looked him in the eye. "My mother. She's not dead. She was never dead."

Adam blinked. He was confused. Yes it was alarming to find out that the parent you thought had died was in fact alive and kicking, and he knew how much she had wished she had known her mother, now that that was within her grasp she was acting as if her world had come to an end. She started crying again softly and dropped her head onto his shoulder. He resumed the long soothing strokes to her back, at the same time trying to grasp the ramifications of this new development. Did this mean that her 'time had come'. The thought made him unconsciously draw her closer.

"T," he hadn't called her that since they were kids, "I don't understand. Why are you so upset? I thought you would be happy."

"Oh," she wiped her eyes and looked at him miserably. "My father lied to me, Adam. They both did. He said that they just wanted to 'protect me', but you don't lie to the people you love. They've hurt me more than an enemy could have. All these years…" she shook her head, "How could denying me my mother protect me? How do I forgive that?"

"But T, I'm sure the Sorceress had a good reason, and you know your father, he loves you to death. Maybe you should give them a chance to explain."

She stilled. "You know." She pulled out of his arms slowly.

Adam sighed inwardly when he realized his mistake. Not that he intended to keep from her the fact that he had known who her mother was for a long time; however, he had planned on easing her into the knowledge.

"Did you see my father before you came in here? Did he tell you?" He shook his head. "How long have you known? Days?" His eyes remained sad and he shook his head again. "Weeks? A couple of months?" He continued to look at her sadly. She groaned out loud and slid away from him to sit at the edge of the bed. "How long have you known, Adam?"

"A few years." He said simply. She tried to swallow, but it hurt. "You must understand Teela, I hated keeping this from you, but I could not betray your father's confidence. And I didn't think it was my place to tell you."

"So…," she paused and struggled to draw a breath. There was no one left for her now, they'd all betrayed her. "He didn't tell me because of loyalty to her, and you didn't tell me because of loyalty to him…why isn't anyone in my corner, Adam?"

"Teela, please. It's not like that at all"

"No. I'm sure it's not. You all want what's best for me, right? I don't think any of you understand what it's been like living without a mother, and to find out that I didn't have to…" She rose unsteadily and moved backwards toward the door.

"T, don't leave." He was already off the bed and barring the door before she could say anything.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. A muscle flexed in his jaw and she knew she'd hurt him. She couldn't care about that now. He was hurting her.

"Okay. Fine. Teela." He raised a pacifying palm. "You have every right to be angry with us, just don't run away and shut us out. Listen—" she was actively trying to wrench him away from the door. "Listen to me."

"I'm not going to run—I don't run from anything. I am not you," she bit the words out while trying to pry his fingers off the knob.

His eyes narrowed, "I'll let that slide this time; only because I know you're upset."

"Don't do me any favors, Prince." He tugged on her hair, not too hard but enough to distract her—she was engrossed in trying to dig her nails into the flesh of his hand. He growled low in his throat when she stamped at his feet in retaliation and then spent the next few minutes trying to keep her elbows, hands and that dangerous knee from damaging parts of himself he might need for later.

"Do you want to fight me, is that what you want?" He said when she'd finally calmed down –he had her pinned against the wall with his body; the intent was not to give her any room to strike. Their little tussle had her panting a bit and he felt her breath against his face as she glared up at him.

"I definitely feel like beating the crap out of something," she hissed in response.

He let her go and gave her some space. "What are you going to do now? You know that even though you feel betrayed, your parents only did what they did because they love you." She glared at him, but with much less venom than before. "You should go see your mother—let her explain herself. Come on Teela, you know I'm right."

"I need some time, okay."

"Just don't take too long. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Can I leave now?" He stepped aside to let her pass. She cast one final glower in his direction and wrenched the door open. Before she passed through she turned to him. "Promise me you won't lie to me again, Adam."

"Teela, I didn't lie…I just…" Omitted the truth. He knew he was splitting hairs and it shamed him. He also knew that any promise he made to her would be a lie. "I can't make that promise Teela. I'm only human. But, I can promise you that I'll never intentionally hurt you." She shook her head sadly and left. Adam stared at the door in her wake feeling as if he'd just lost something vital. Not two seconds later the door was rattled by insistent knocking. He wrenched it open hoping that she had come back.

"Prince Adam! I was sent to get you. It's your parents." The guard was pale. "Something happened."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the He-Man Masters of the Universe cartoon series, nor am I profiting from it._

**_A/N Please accept my apologies for not updating sooner. I want to thank SonicH2O for giving me the proverbial kick-in-the-pants that I needed to re-start. I even promised him that I would put out another chapter "ASAP". Hehe…why I promised that, I am not sure. Forgive me if this seems rushed. It feels rushed. But a promise is a promise. _**

**Chapter 10**

"Prince Adam! I was sent to get you. It's your parents." The guard was pale. "Something happened."

"What?" Adam stepped fully into the hall and shut the door behind him. The guard just looked at him and worked his jaw nervously. "What, man! What's happened to my parents?"

"They've been…taken, Sir."

Adam looked at the man in disbelief, his lips pursed. The word 'what' was at the tip of his tongue but he felt as if his whole body had gone numb.

"Adam." Man-at-Arms approached them and the look on his face told Adam that this was no sick joke.

"What the hell is going on, Duncan?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Duncan dismissed the soldier and filled Adam in on what he knew.

"You said Galen caught one of them. Where is he?" Adam asked fiercely.

"He's …he can't talk, yet. Galen admitted he was a bit over eager in his desire to capture him."

"So what are we going to do now? Wait!" Adam slammed his fists against the wall. "He doesn't have to talk. If he's conscious I'll get the information I need out of him somehow." Adam set his jaw. He was willing to go to any lengths to make sure that he brought his parents back home where they belonged.

* * *

Holden pushed open the massive double doors of the assembly hall and walked into pandemonium. Every member of the council was already present, having already heard the news about the attack and subsequent kidnap of the royal couple. He stood in the doorway and watched. 

They appeared to be in the very throes of dismay, shock and/or panic. Some were arguing and thumping their fists on the table in outrage at the assassins' gall. It was obvious to Holden that the most important issue to most of his esteemed colleagues was not Eternia's current lack of a functioning monarchy. Funny, since it was all he could think about.

Holden's thin lips curved evilly into a sick little smile. They were like abandoned sheep. He would guide them.

"Friends! Friends!" Holden's clear and commanding voice cut through the din. He strode toward the main table and stood in the same place the King had earlier that day. "I pray you, listen to me, now." He waited patiently for them to give him their full attention. When they settled down and turned their curious faces to his he had to bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling with satisfaction. "By now, all of you must have heard about the cowardly attack on our King and Queen." He paused for effect, his face drawn in an expression befitting the gravity of the situation. "This tragedy has affected the entire planet and I swear to you, on my ancestors who have served Eternia for centuries before me, that I shall make it my duty to see that these barbarians are brought to justice!"

"You speak as if they're dead already!" A shrill voice that Holden couldn't quite place yelled from the back of the room. "We don't have time for your speeches, Holden." Councilor Bane, one of the court's oldest delegates interrupted. His outburst trigged another bout of hysteria. Bane's frail hands gripped the table to support his weight as he stood. "Yes, something must be done. Those darn Masters chose a hell of a time to be scattered about the kingdom, where are they when we need them? " He demanded with a stamp of his foot. His clear blues eyes snapped with temper, and he thumped the floor with his cane a few times to emphasize his ire.

"Forget the Masters, where is He-man? That's what I want to know?" A voice called out from the throng.

"Exactly what I was thinking. It's like the boy disappeared after killing Skeletor." Bane's quivery voice rang out again. The assembly agreed with him, loudly and exhaustively. Holden groaned.

"Would you sit down before you hurt yourself and let Holden finish." Coucilor Kran, a friend of Holden, said beside his much older colleague. Bane cracked the end of his cane against the man's chair in reply.

"You here me, Holden. Eternia is facing its darkest hour, yet. These assassins, who ever they are, have managed to do the one thing that even Skeletor could not. If they have stolen and maybe even murdered," he hissed the word as if he was afraid of it, "his Majesty and our Queen, these may be the most cold, calculating, diabolical villains we have ever faced."

* * *

Braun sat on the floor looking at his nails. It was a dirty floor, but he didn't mind much. He peered at his nails with a mildly surprised look on his face, since he didn't remember chewing on them. It was a filthy habit, especially since his nails were often filthy. Well, they were clean now. He glanced up at his brother Aron, who was in the process of wearing a path into the same dirty floor. He was also muttering to himself. Another type of habit, Braun noted. It was understandable though, they were both presently under a lot of stress. Braun contemplated his nails again for a few moments before unwilling looking across the room to where the king and queen of Eternia lay unconscious, on the same dirty floor. 

"Tell me what the hell this is." His brother gestured frantically toward the royal couple lying prostrate. "But more importantly, tell me why you're dragging me down into this pit with you." Aron sounded as frightened and as stunned as the situation warranted.

"You know what this is. I need your help." Braun pushed himself up from the ground and stared his younger brother down.

"Just tell me what happened and later I'll decide how much of an ass kicking you deserve."

"That'll be the day." Braun growled. Instead of starting the fight that they were both itching for, he decided that an explanation was indeed necessary. "Last night my men and I ..."

"Your men? You mean: Idiot, Moron and our brother-in-law, Eiler."

"Very funny, brother. It's good that you still have the ability to make jokes right now. As I was saying: my men and I were at the tavern last night where we met this merchant. At least that's what he said he was–a merchant from the South. We knew he was lying, but he had money–gold–lots of it. He gave us a sad story about a rival that had ruined his business back home. He tracked the man down here and now he wanted some justice. We have some experience with the sort of justice he was looking for so we volunteered our services."

"Did he approach you, or did you hear this man's story and foolishly offer to do the killing for a fee, not thinking that he could be a spy for the palace guard, or a guard himself? And tell me, my brother, did you get a good look at this man, or was it too dark to really tell." Aron asked sarcastically, not really expecting an answer.

"Err." Braun scowled mightily. These extraneous details were confusing him. Besides, he was at the tavern to get drunk. Some memory loss was expected. 'That's not important right now, okay. This guy wanted us to kill his rival and to make sure that no one saw us do it." Braun laughed. "That goes with out saying, right? But he got real insistent, so I figured we would have to do some kind of long rang attack ..."

"But neither you nor you 'men' are good shots."

"Ri-ight." Braun agreed hesitantly. "So Morris suggested we poison the tips of our arrows so all we had to do was make sure the arrows hit…" His brother started to shake. "Aron, you sick or something?"

"You poisoned the King and Queen of Eternia." Aron mouthed slowly. It's true he hadn't inspected his brother's captives. Hell, he hadn't quite looked at them after the initial shock of seeing them in their present state. "They're going to kill us for this."

"Heh…heh, come on now. There's no death penalty on Eternia."

"Who needs a death penalty when you've got He-man, the Eternian Enforcer."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves; they're not dead, yet. Just unconscious and a little paralyzed, I think. We only used some blackroot; that's all we had. But if you don't get them the antidote they'll suffocate in a few hours, or in a couple of days. I didn't check how much blackroot we put on." Braun shifted uncomfortably. "It's not my fault. My men started shooting before we realized who they were really shooting at. As soon as we figured it out, we got the hell out of there. Two men ran after Idion and Eiler. Me and Morris almost got to our speeder before I realized that leaving the royals like that would be a big mistake."

"One of many. By the way, you have to tell our sister her husband's in a palace dungeon by now."

Braun ignored him and continued. "So we went back. They were already out of it by then. There was a man and a woman with them but when they saw Morris they knew better than to try anything."

Aron nodded. The one thing that seven foot moron was good at was intimidation.

"So all you have to do is give over the antidote, well give it to the royals then drop them off somewhere and forget this ever happened. So that we won't have to die. Like Skeletor."

"We! I had nothing to do with this. Eiler is going to tell He-Man everything and he's going to find you and kill you, and your men, for what you've done." Aron turned and pointed towards the royals. "Besides I don't have the antidote, so you better just get your men and remove this problem from my house before I turn you in…" Aron stopped short. "Braun, why is there so much blood flowing out of our Queen?" He practically sobbed. "Oh gods! You really did kill them!"

_**A/N This doesn't advance the plot as much as I'd hoped. But school's out in two weeks. See you then. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe", and I am not profiting from it. _

**A/N: I realize it is pointless to keep apologizing for my very late updates because I don't think I can change. I just have to trust that my readers (if there are any left) are gracious and understanding folk. **_(please me gracious and understanding)_

**Chapter 11**

Braun blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Aron pushed him out of the way and hurried over to where the queen lay, half atop her husband. He dropped to his knees beside her to check her wound and felt a little weak at the sight of her. He knew some people dreamed of being this close to royalty. On the other hand, being within spitting distance of half-dead queen and king had rapidly turned into his worst nightmare.

"Get me something to stop this blood." He heard his brother scurry off to do what he said, and continued to check the wound. "The poison may have slowed her heart enough to stop her from loosing too much blood," he muttered to himself, recognizing the irony. Aron looked down at the piece of cloth Braun dropped into his lap for a spit second before tossing the filthy rag back at him in annoyance. "How about something a little cleaner," he snapped. Aron ignored his brother's answering snarl. They had spent way too much time together already. In normal circumstances they would have already been at each other's throats . Braun quickly found a cleaner alternative, brought it to his brother then let his body drop back to the floor where he looked on morosely as his little brother, once again, tried to fix the mess he made.

Aron didn't bother to look at his brother once during the time it took him to clean and bandage the wounds on both the king and the queen. He was done with him. "Find some transportation and bring it here. Then you are going to get as far away from here as possible." He looked at him then. "I never want to see your face again. You hear me?"

Braun nodded.

* * *

The air in the cottage was close; claustrophobic. The woman felt it too because she moved away to open a window. 

The sorceress was now past the initial shock that the woman's unexpected presence had caused. It was not everyday that a former sorceress returned from the dead. Her name was Tah'na, and she had been one of the first, one of the most powerful until she had lost sight of her purpose and was ostracized by the Ancients. A century had past since that time, and to her successors, her name had become a metaphor for the ruin that could overtake them if they became too enthralled by their own great power.

The sorceress gazed upon the woman standing by the window. She understood that the woman was her ancestor, which was why she looked so much like her daughter, Teela; however she was still an enemy. A fact that could escape her easily especially at that moment. She was watching Tah'na's troubled features as she stared unseeingly through the open window.

"Hate doesn't look good on you," the sorceress heard herself say.

The blond woman laughed softly. Tah'na did not answer right away. She was tired. She supposed it was a product of being away from Galen for so long.

"I don't hate you. I hate them—the Ancients. I am trying to help you, Teela'na."

The sorceress' eyes narrowed. It had been so long since anyone had called her by her given name that it sounded odd when she said it. "How…"

"How do I know your name? The tradition among our people still stands does it not? Your daughter is named after you, as my daughter was named after me. If things had been different a century ago, I would be calling you 'Tah'na'." Her smile was pure evil. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"I am marveling at how low you have come. You've used black magic to prolong your life by joining your soul to a human's. You are nothing but a common witch now."

"You dare judge me, when you're the one who abandoned your own child. Poor unwanted Teela," she mocked mercilessly.

"You are not allowed to say her name!"

Tahna drew back at the sudden but unmistakable hostility she heard in the sorceress' voice. "That's a sore spot for you isn't it? It's a good thing you're tied up, little fire." Tah'na grinned and moved closer. This was turning into a game she could enjoy. "If you believed you did the right thing for your daughter and for Grayskull, I don't understand why you couldn't stop moping about it. It's been…how old is Teela?" She stopped for a moment to consider."Almost twenty years!" She looked at the sorceress with mock disgust. "If you didn't want to do it then you simply shouldn't have. Maybe you should just let it go."

"You first." The sorceress replied coolly. "You are here now because of your century old vendetta against the Ancients. Why don't you let that go?"

The woman's eyes turned icy. "Yes, but your daughter was not killed, was she?" she hissed bitterly. "You never woke up one morning to find your baby dead in her crib, did you?"

Tah'na was shaking from head to toe. To this day the memories still shook her. She remembered holding her daughter's lifeless body in her arms; asking, no _begging_, the Ancients to bring her back, something she knew they had the power to do. Most of all, she remembered their denial. After that, she spent many long, dark days grieving; bereft—a kind of acute suffering she, thankfully, had not known since. She also spent the time trying to understand. After all she had done for Eternia, after all she had given up to fulfill her duty as Sorceress, they still would not help her. She decided that if they would do nothing, she was left with no choice but to the access their power and do it herself. She was the Sorceress after all. The day came when she went back to the castle, clutching her daughter's tiny, cold body, still wrapped its blanket. She got as far as the throne room before the Ancients discovered her plan. They stripped her of her powers and banished her.

"Tah'na, it was not the Ancients' intention to spite you. They _could not_ bring your daughter back, don't you see. Her time here was short, but it was her time, and she died in peace. It would be irresponsible for them to alter her fate. And you killed many innocents that day at the castle; they had no choice but to punish you." The sorceress looked at her sadly, pleading with eyes. "I can only imagine the pain you have suffered, but it is time to face your grief. She cannot come back."

"No! Be quiet!" She did not want to hear those lies again. That's what they had told her all those years ago, now the same trash was spewing from this woman's mouth. "How can you defend them, when you basically have nothing as a result of all these years of doing what they told you to do? They vanished and left you utterly alone? Do you think they care, do you think you are special to them? The one thing I learned from all of this, is that everyone is replaceable, even the Sorceress of Grayskull. Do you know what they did after they threw me away? They went and got my sister to take my place." Tah'na was still angry, and the sorceress' pity was making it worse. She wanted to image her pain? Well she was going to do her best to give her a taste. As authentic as she could make it.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about my own daughter, because Teela knows."

The sorceress' wide eyes stared up at her from the bed.

"She knows that you are her mother. So you don't have to worry about keeping this weighty secret any longer." Teela'na continued to watch horrified as the woman arced her body in a catlike stretch and let out a satisfied groan. "There, you see. Even I feel the better for it, and it wasn't even my problem."

"You lie."

"Oh no. Galen saw her running out of at Grayskull today about the time when you and Master Duncan were talking. She did not look happy. I think she may hate both of you. You could even say that she feels like an orphan now."

The sorceress did not answer, instead she seemed to retreat into herself. Tah'na sighed. She still wasn't any closer to getting at the power stored inside Grayskull, and now she had lost her, at least for the time being.

* * *

It took Aron ten minutes to fly to the royal palace in the speeder his brother had found for him. He and Braun had said their goodbyes. Braun even tried to throw in an apology for what he had done. As awkward as it was, it still meant something to Aron. It was probably the last time he would see his brother, but he knew it was for the best. 

The guards at the gate were appalled when he revealed who his passengers were and before he knew it, they had gathered up the still unconscious king and queen, and at the same time, had him hauled off behind them. For one fleeting but horrific moment, he was sure they would take him straight to the dungeons, no questions asked, but this was Eternia, right? Instead, he had ended up sitting at a table in a brightly lit room, surrounded by five scowling guards. He guessed that the news of his arrival with the missing royals must be passing through the proper channels right then. All he had to do was wait until the news reached the person to whom it mattered the most.

Not three minutes passed before Aron heard the rumble of half a dozen booted feet striding purposefully toward the room where he was being held. The door opened to reveal the Masters, led by Eternia's Prince who looked angry enough to rip someone's arm off. _Mine, mostly likely_, Aron thought grimly.

Adam had just returned from the infirmary and the doctor's news about his parents was not good. His parents' wounds were not usually life threatening, but they had lost a lot of blood, especially his mother. Besides that, the doctor was certain his father had not lost enough blood to explain his symptoms. The blood loss also did not explain their lack of response to stimuli. Adam was relieved that his parents were home but if he didn't get some answers soon, they could die anyway.

"What did you do to them? Why won't they wake up?"

"It wasn't me, I swear. It was my brother." Aron swallowed hard before rushing on, time was of the essence. "Your parents have been poisoned. My brother used blackroot. I only became involved in this when he brought your parents to me because he though I had the antidote. That was almost an hour ago."

Adam raked a hand through his hair, which he then balled into a fist because it was shaking so badly. A Master cursed behind him.

"Where is the antidote?" He heard Man-at-arms ask. Adam hadn't asked because he suspected he wouldn't want to hear the answer.

Aron looked at them nervously, "I don't have it."

"What is it then? Where can we find it?"

"I don't know that either."

"So what good are you?" It was Buzz-Off.

Like a deer trapped in a circle of lions, he sensed that he was about to be attacked so he rushed to explain. "I come from a long line of …of, well, criminals. My father hopped my brother and I would follow in his footsteps so he gave us each certain tools of the trade. Among other things, Braun got the poison, and I got the jar containing the antidote. But that was a long time ago. I never paid any attention to the contents of that jar, nor did I take it with me when I moved out here from Batsto ten years ago. I haven't had any interest in that life for a long time now. The only reason I am risking being thrown into your dungeon is to save the only remaining members of my family that I care about. I am hoping that you will let me leave with my sister's husband. He's the one you captured today."

"What! If you think we're going to let you off that easy you must have been smoking something really strong before you came over here!" Buzz-off yelled. Aron cocked his head; the man-bug wasn't too far off.

"The one who did this, your brother, you wish to save him too? You haven't told us where to find him," Adam said, his voice was eerily calm.

Aron shook his head. "Braun is dead to me. Besides, he doesn't know anything, and I have no idea where he's gone." That was the truth. "He didn't know what he was doing. He swore he was hired to kill them by some man claiming to be a merchant. It was only after he let his arrows fly, that he realized that the man had tricked him into doing this." Aron realized that even now, he was still defending his "dead" brother. Some habits were hard to break.

"How long do my parents have?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a day."

"You sure you can't remember anything about the antidote. The name, what it looked like."

"I was ten when my father put the bottle in my hands. I …I just don't know."

"Don't let him leave till I get back." Man-at-arms said.

"Why?"

"We don't have the time Adam. Just wait for me." Adam watched Man-at-arms rush out of the door. A beat passed before he rushed after him.

* * *

A/N: If you like it, review. If you don't, still review, I don't mind. 

**

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Twelfth chapter in and I still don't own these characters or the cartoon TV series they appear in. _

**Chapter 12**

"Man-at-Arms!" Adam called out. Duncan did not stop his brisk jog, only turned his head and gestured for Adam to follow. "You've thought of something haven't you," Adam said as he fell into step with the Master.

"I am only _hoping_ Adam, hoping that the Sorceress can help us".

"Why didn't you just say that? I'll go with you."

"No." Duncan stopped.

"What do you mean 'no'," Adam said angrily. "You expect me to stay here and do nothing? They're my parents—"

"That's exactly why you have to stay here with them. You heard what he said in there: we don't know how much time they have left." Adam turned away from him, his eyes wet, his jaw working as he fought for some control. Duncan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Son, don't give up hope yet."

"I haven't given up hope," Adam bit out angrily then immediately regretted blowing up at Duncan. "I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless."

"Adam, I understand how you feel, but the most important thing for you to do right now is be here for your mother and father."

Adam nodded and expelled a long breath. "Just hurry back with that antidote. I'm counting on you, Duncan."

Duncan looked determined. "That's a given." Adam watched him sprint down the hall until he disappeared around a corner then he allowed his body to collapse against the wall behind him. Everything was out of control and he had no idea what to do to fix any of it. He hadn't had a chance to think about his encounter with Teela, far less to talk to her father about it. Now, in addition to everything else, he was starting to worry about her. No matter what happened between them he was sure she would have been there for him, if she knew. He pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly back to the infirmary.

* * *

Teela put the speeder down in front of the small house that once belonged to her uncle. She shut the engine off and waited for it to whine to a halt. _I've just about pushed the poor thing to its limit today_, she thought to herself as she jumped down. She walked around the vehicle with her head down; thinking, stalling for time. "What am I doing here?" she asked aloud. The tree leaves rustled in the wind, a few birds squeaked at each other, but she received no answer to her question. She'd left the castle again as soon she'd finished talking with Adam because she hadn't wanted to risk seeing her father again. She was still too raw and didn't want another fight. In theory, she was supposed to be taking some time to cool down, but that time was spent obsessing about her father's and Adam's betrayal. It hurt, but it helped keep her mind preoccupied and not focused on those feelings she had every time she thought about her mother. At least that is what she thought. Teela shook her head sadly when she realized she'd just been standing behind her speeder staring into nothing for the last several minutes. She glanced towards the house uncertainly before purposefully striding towards it. Soon she was standing in front of Evil-Lyn's front door. She knocked thrice and waited. 

A minute passed, then another. Teela frowned. Just when she'd decided to leave, the door opened.

Evil-Lyn blinked a few times in surprise then frowningly contemplated the scowling young woman standing on her door stoop.

"Can I come in?" Teela finally asked, annoyed.

"Definitely not until you give me a good reason why I should," Evil-Lyn retorted dryly. "Besides, I generally don't accept visitors who claim to hate me."

Teela's eyes narrowed in irritation. "I promise I won't be long. I just need to ask you a question," she said between clenched teeth. Evil-Lyn did not move but continued to eye her suspiciously. "It's important."

Evil-Lyn's suspicious expression did not change; nevertheless, she stepped aside to let her pass. She was curious.

Teela nodded her gratitude and stepped inside. She looked around a bit, noting vaguely that Evil-Lyn had not chosen to change much of the décor. It still held that rustic serenity that her uncle favored so much when he was alive. Even now, it wasn't easy to think about his death, just easier. She had also managed, at her father's urging, to put aside her feeling that Evil-Lyn was, by her inherent poisonous nature, also responsible for her uncle's death, simply by having been in contact with him. The real culprit was Skeletor, and he was dead.

Teela caught sight of a partly constructed crib lying in the corner. It was a reminder of why her father had been spending so much time with this woman lately, and why this woman was even in their lives to begin with. Evil-Lyn saw Teela's slight frown as she stared at the piece of furniture and waited expectantly for the little chit to say something rude, to which she would gladly kick her ass back out the door. Instead Teela sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at her with an odd expression.

"Whatever this is, it must be dire to force you here." Evil-Lyn said as she eased her body into the seat opposite her guest. She wouldn't admit it, but she was intensely intrigued, especially by the stricken look on the young woman's face. Evil-Lyn would be lying she said she didn't feel a bit envious of the person who was responsible for making the mighty guard captain look so low.

Teela ignored her goading. "You're pregnant, right?"

Evil-Lyn arched a quizzical brow at the peculiar question, glanced down at her swollen stomach then back up into Teela's troubled face. "No, I've just really let myself go."

"I mean, you know what's it's like to be a mother." Evil-Lyn just continued to look at her, doing nothing at all to make the conversation easier. "I just need to know if it's possible for…" She took a deep breath. "Would you...?" Teela trailed off. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to ask. She looked up and saw Evil-Lyn still waiting patiently but with a bemused tilt to her lips. Teela continued, "What if you knew something bad could happen to your child if he stayed with you, could you give him away. I mean, for his own good?"

Teela instinctively pushed her chair back from table as Evil-Lyn's curious expression instantly turned murderous. She watched in surprise as the woman shot up from the chair, her eyes sparking, purple electricity curling and coiling around her fingers and wrists. "Are you threatening me, little girl?" she asked, her voice saturated with menace.

"No!" Teela cried, stunned at how completely she had been misunderstood. She stared wide eyed at the woman towering ominously over her. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

Evil-Lyn seemed to consider for a moment then the thunderstorm died just as suddenly as it had been born. She retook her seat.

"Maybe I should leave," Teela said nervously. She had handled this badly. If she had been in a rational frame of mind to begin with she would have never bothered Evil-Lyn in the first place. She stood and backed towards the door, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded…."

"I would do anything to protect my son." Evil-Lyn said before Teela could complete her retreat through the door. "I would not hesitate to remove, kill, wipe-off-the-face-of-Eternia anyone or anything that threatens him. And if, for some unfathomable reason, I find myself unable to do these things—which is highly unlikely, so I am only entertaining these thoughts because I assume your question is hypothetical—I would find someone who could do these things. If that meant that my son would be apart from me, so be it."

"Wouldn't you miss him?"

Evil-Lyn answered carefully, "Of course I would miss him. There's also a good chance that a part or all of me would die if that happened, but he would be safe, which is the most important thing." Evil-Lyn watched her for a long time. She didn't know what confused her more, the question, or the fact that Teela had chosen her to answer it "What is going on with you?"

Teela shook her head uncertainly. "I am just trying to understand something, or someone. Thank you for your help," she said quietly and stepped outside quickly before Evil-Lyn could ask any more questions that she couldn't answer.

Outside now, she made for her speeder. She knew now why she had ended up at Evil-Lyn's. The woman's answer was what she expected, and what she hoped for. Teela dashed an errant tear from her cheek. She had unconsciously sought out proof or at least a second opinion. She hadn't realized till that moment how much she wanted to believe that it was love and not indifference that led her mother to give her away. It didn't matter that she had already heard this from her father and from Adam. In some inexplicable way, she was only able to accept it as truth after Evil-Lyn's unintentional confirmation. Perhaps it was because Evil-Lyn had no reason to lie to her because she was an impartial third party and more importantly, Evil-Lyn wouldn't care about the truth hurting her feelings. Teela strapped herself into her speeder once more and decided that it was time she headed back home.

* * *

The impromptu council meeting had dispersed quickly as soon as they received word of the royals return. Holden was shocked and almost had a mental breakdown from the strain of pretending relief and gratitude in front of his colleagues. He would have run back to his suite where he could go ballistic in peace, but it would have been unseemly for a man of his stature. Instead, he had to settle for a dignified trot. It was only after he had locked his door that he was able to relax enough to draw a deep breath, which did not calm him at all. This was not good; it was not good at all. He had no idea what had possessed him to hire those amateurs he'd found at the tavern for something as important as this. He swore loudly and with one vicious shove capsized the writing table which stood beside the doorway. 

"Now I've gone and made a mess," he spoke softly to himself as he watched ink seep into the carpet. There was nothing he hated more than making a mess. He took a few calming breaths. "I mustn't panic. They may not be dead, but they soon will be." He was fairly certain that he had disguised himself well enough that night at the tavern. He hadn't dared show his face in that room but had still managed to sneak a peak at the man responsible for bringing the Randor and his wife back from the dead. The man claimed to be the brother of the drunken brute that he'd hired and since there were no palace guards currently breaking down his door to arrest him for treason, Holden felt that this man's brother had not somehow pointed any fingers in his direction. Holden sighed, feeling a lot better as he realized that things could still proceed as planned. Then someone rattled his door knob.

Holden almost jumped out of his fur lined boots. "Who—who's there?" he asked, his voice thin. The rattling ceased but the person on the other side of the door did not answer. Holden listened for a few moments and then, as he was starting to feel confident that he had scared away whomever it was, Holden jumped again as the door was almost rent off its hinges. When it happened again he knew someone was trying to kick his door down. He stared in petrified awe as the third kick swung the door open and Galen casually stepped in. He took a moment to carefully shut the abused door behind him.

"Have you gone mad? How dare you—"

Galen snarled and started for him. "Do you think you could just use me then discard me like rubbish? I am not rubbish, Holden." His voice was dangerously low as he held Holden up by the throat. Galen watched with detached disinterest as the councilor pathetically scratched at the hand wrapped around his neck. He reluctantly released his hold when Holden's face started to turn an interesting shade of mauve.

"We had a deal, Holden."

"'Now wait here," Holden croaked. He coughed and spluttered for a while as he tried to catch his breath. "We had a business arrangement, this is true. You offered a service which I was willing to pay for, and I did, even before that service was rendered. I believe that showed a substantial amount of good faith on my part. Now, I admit, it was my fault for entering into an agreement with you before exploring all my options. But what is done is done. This happens in commerce all the time and there is no need for there to be enmity between us." Galen swore under his breath and took a menacing step toward him. "But…but I…I have graciously decided that you can keep two, no, five percent of the money that I have already given you for any efforts already expended, but I do expect you to return the rest of my money to me, tonight." Holden congratulated himself on how well he'd managed to recover seeing that just minutes ago the brute had tried to kill him. He knew he wouldn't. Galen's penchant for violence towards him was a definite problem, but Holden felt certain that he could be controlled, just like any other plebeian.

"There is no money-back-guarantee, Holden."

"I don't believe you are hearing me, young man," Holden said in regal tone. "Our business is done."

"What are you doing? Practising? You're not on the throne yet, you twit!" Galen knew he was wasting his time with him. Holden had confirmed that he was the one who had set those men on the King, now he had no more reason to listen to the man. That piece of betrayal wasn't even the real reason he was so angry. It was her. She was the one who had disposed of him like rubbish. It was her betrayal that he could not abide. Galen was vaguely aware that Holden was currently blustering about his insolence or something to that effect, but he did not care anymore. He left him with giving him a second thought.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reviewing. It really helps keep the ole motivation going when you know that kind folks like you are still reading and appreciating what you write. I have so much to put into this chapter still, but in the interest of updating this century, I decided to let this chapter fly as is. And remember, if there is anything, anything at all, that does not jive in this or any other chapter, please, let me know. I'm trying to get better at this writing thing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe". I am not making any money from writing this.

**Chapter 13  
**

Adam sat on a low couch that was out of the way in one of the back corners of his parent's room. His arms were crossed. His right boot rested on his left knee and he seemed to be staring intently at something on the floor just ahead of him. He had not moved for a long time. He had not even bothered to up at the doctor or the attendants that had come in to check on his parents. He barely responded to the encouraging words from those that had been allowed to visit them. As soon as Duncan had left to find a possible cure Adam had planted himself firmly near his parents' beds. His face was a stoic mask that hid the terrible raging inside of him. He had a lot to sort out in his head. Here he was, possibly the most powerful man on the planet, and all he could do was sit and wring his hands while fate was allowed to ravage the lives of those he loved. He could have appreciated the irony if it wasn't so bloody awful.

Adam suddenly shot to his feet and stalked up and down the length of the room with long angry strides, earning him few nervous and pitying looks from his parents' attendants who were alternating between keeping out of his way and checking on his parents' progress, or lack thereof. They involuntarily breathed a sigh of relief when he finally stood still. Adam braced himself up with one palm against the wall and allowed his forehead to rest against the cool surface for a moment. Not only was Teela nowhere in sight, but the Sorceress had been silent to his calls. It worried him. He knew there were times when she seemed to shield herself from the outside world. He prayed that this was not one of those times. If she had gone someplace, be it physically or mentally, how was Man-at-Arms to get the cure from her, assuming that she had a cure. His palm curled into a fist. "Sorceress, why won't you answer me?"

It did not take long for the news to reach the captain. In fact, as she approached the palace to land her speeder, she spotted one of the guards waving frantically at her from below. The shock of news was quickly accompanied by an almost crushing guilt. Thanks to her father's influence, she took her responsibilities as Captain very seriously. There had never been a time in her life when she could have accused her of falling short of fulfilling her duty, until now. Not only had the attack on the king and queen happened on her watch, but she had been the last to know about it.

Inside, she found the Masters congregated in a somber circle in the infirmary. They all looked as upset and blindsided as she felt. A few grumbled explanations later and she was quickly brought up to speed with details that the guard could not have provided. She soon left the group, cracked open the door to the king and queen's room and looked inside. A few attendants were present, hovering over the royal couple, 'monitoring', as the doctor had explained to the Masters then they to her. Apparently the only thing he could do was treat their symptoms and make them as comfortable as possible. She saw Adam standing with his back to the door facing the window even thought the blinds were drawn. She stepped in and closed the door softly behind her, nodding at the attendants as she went to stand first next to the king's bed then at his wife's, silently imploring them to keep fighting just for a little while longer. She turned to look at Adam, the tension evident in the stiff way he held himself. He had not noticed her yet.

"Adam?" Teela touched his shoulder timidly.

Adam spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders so hard she flinched. "Where in the hell have been?" Teela only looked up at him in alarm.

"I …I'm sorry, Adam …" she started to apologize thinking that he was angry at her for all the reasons he had a right to. He then surprised her by drawing her roughly to him.

"You had me so worried. I don't think I can handle losing anybody else today." His voice rasped in her ear and she could have wept at how desperate he sounded. Teela pulled her hands free from where they were trapped between their bodies so she could wrap them around him. She felt him relax against her.

"You haven't lost anybody today, and you're not going to." She said gently.

Adam let her go reluctantly and stepped back so he could see her face. "Where were you? After our falling out earlier I thought…I don't know what I thought…"

"That's not important right now," she steered him towards a couch pulling him down gently so that he sat next to her. They kept their voices low in the quiet room.

"Adam, what's going on?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. Somebody from the council wants my parents dead."

"Somebody from the council?" She did not want to admit it but she felt genuinely shocked that anyone of these people who were supposed to be working together for the benefit of their home world could stoop so low as to betray their king, but as she had been forced to realize recently, enemies were not the only ones capable of deceit. Teela didn't like to think of herself as naïve, but the evidence was sure piling up. She mentally shook herself and decided to deal with her rapidly changing worldview on her own time. "How many people knew about the King's plans with Reyes?"

"I don't know." Adam answered her. "It wasn't a secret. Anyone could have overheard them last night; anyone could have mentioned it in passing."

"Whoever it was had to have gotten the information and gone to that tavern to hire Aron's brother that same night."

"Considering the choice of assassins, I don't think this person has a lot of experience in arranging murder."

"Okay," Teela scratched at one of her brows distractedly. "We're not going to figure it out this way. Let's forget about 'Who' for a little while and focus on the 'Why'. Revenge? Greed? Politics?" She threw out the usual motives.

"Yeah" Adam nodded "Politics. Somebody wants the throne."

"But that would mean getting rid of you too." He just nodded again. "I'd like to see them try," Teela muttered to herself with a ruthless look in her eye. Adam's lips curved into a small but appreciative smile. She could be so sweet. "From what I understand about Eternian law, if by some freak accident, we suddenly ended up with no royal family, a new king will be elected by the council."

"Yes, with nominees chosen from within the council," Adam added.

"So, whoever is behind this must think that they'll be elected King in the event of your untimely death."

"Whoever is behind this has a massive ego and/or an equal amount of influence to think that they can sway the council's vote in their favor."

They both looked up at each other as realization dawned upon them at the same time. "Holden." they said together.

"Well, that was easy." Teela said. "Now all we have to do is prove it. Where are you going?" Adam was already moving towards the door.

"Don't worry about me, T. I can take care of myself."

"The hell you—" She glanced over at the attendants. Her outburst had them peering at the two of them curiously. She pulled him back down next to her and lowered her voice to an agitated whisper. "The hell you can. I am Captain of the Guard and as a result, personally responsible for keeping you safe and alive. That means that I am not going to tolerate any disappearing acts from you, now or anytime in the near future. Do-I-make-myself-clear, Prince?" They stared each other down for a few tense moments.

"How come you only call me Prince when you're mad at me?"

She rumpled her brow. "What?"

"It wasn't your fault, you know. No one had any idea something like this could happen."

Teela felt herself deflate. It scared her sometimes how well he knew her.

"Adam, I…I should have been here, at least."

"It's all right."

"No it's not." She shook her head sadly. She had been so angry with him for not telling her that her mother was alive that she failed to appreciate the gift that she had been given. Her mother was alive! Now, both his parents were dying.

"Yes it is." He smiled at her.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. That's my job."

He briefly touched his lips to her forehead in reply. "Let's go talk to the Masters."

* * *

Duncan pounded on Evil-Lyn's front door until the door was rattling on its hinges and yelled for her to open up. He'd gone to Greyskull as he'd planned and was dismayed to find the castle empty. There was no sign of the Sorceress and absolutely no clues as to where she could have gone. In desperation he's decided to try Evil-Lyn's mother who was known for her unconventional but effective healing skills. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a very livid Evil-Lyn. 

"What the hell!"

"Forgive me Evil-Lyn, but I really need your help." Duncan ignored the disgusted look she gave him and quickly stepped inside before she could slam the door in his face.

"First your daughter, now you. What is this? Some kind of conspiracy to irritate me to death!"

Duncan frowned. "Teela was here?"

"Not half an hour ago."

"What did she want?" He didn't have time for this, but he had to ask.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure, but you'll be happy to know that no blood was shed between us. Now, what do you want? And this had better be good."

"I need to speak to your mother, is she here?"

"No."

Duncan swore under his breath. "Maybe you can help. What do you know about a poison called 'black root'?"

"Why?"

"Evil-Lyn, please, there is no time."

"No time for what?"

"Evilyn! I promise that as soon I am able I will tell what this is about, but right now I really need your help. This is important"

"Fine," she retorted in a mildly offended tone. She really didn't need an explanation since it was obvious that someone had been poisoned and now Duncan was flitting about like a bat without a head, desperate for an antidote. She would help him; she owed him that, at least.

"'Black root' is the common name for a plant found in the eastern region. It's quite rare. In fact, it's known only to grow on the isle of Batsto. The inhabitants mainly use it for its soporific effects. Use a little and it can turn you into a blissfully dribbling jellyfish; use enough and you'll be so relaxed, you'll be dead." She eyed him closely, watching the sweat bead on his forehead as he listened. "I suppose you can call it a poison; anything can be a poison if you are exposed to enough of it. I wouldn't use it though. It takes too long to kill the enemy. Besides, the affected person is basically unconscious the entire time so they feel no pain. It's no fun at all." She almost laughed at the appalled look on the Master's face. She liked to remind him who he dealing with from time to time.

"A cure. How about a cure?"

"The leaves, Duncan." She replied cryptically and smiled before leaving the room.

"Leaves? What leaves?" He really didn't have time for her games and had decided to follow her just when she re-entered the room carrying a small container.

The container was filled with a yellowish-green glob of what appeared to be puréed grass. She'd retrieved it from among her mother's things. Since her mother had taken to living with her for the time being, she had brought much of her 'work' home with her as well. She shoved it into his hands and looked him in the eye. "It's your lucky day," she announced in a bored monotone. "The leaves of the black root plant are the antidote to the root's poison. It's obvious that you need this. Just place some of this on their tongue and wait, now hurry."

Duncan was so relieved he could have hugged her but he realized he couldn't get the antidote to the king and queen if he was burnt to a crisp by one of her spells. He flashed her brilliant smile instead. "Thank you, Evil-Lyn. I promise you that I'll let it be known to all that you helped bring the light back to Eternia on this dark day." Evil-Lyn looked stunned. Duncan grasped her hands in thanks then made for the door.

"Wait. What?" The implications of that he said finally hit her and she ran to the door and jerked it open. "Duncan!" She tried to make herself heard over the whirl of his speeder. "Duncan! Wait! Say nothing! I don't want to bring light. Duncan!" She watched the vehicle quickly disappear. Sighing in displeasure, she reentered the house and started drumming the fingers of one hand on her protruding stomach, which she sternly, but affectionately addressed. "It's your fault I'm forced to spend so much time with him. If anymore of his 'good' influence rubs off on me, I'm blaming you, little one."

* * *

Galen kicked at the door of the cottage and grunted in satisfaction when the wood split at the base. He wasn't in the mood to knock. Besides, it felt extremely good to break something. When he stepped in he knew almost instantly that his mistress was not there. _Mistress? _His lip curled in disgust at the thought of how he had allowed her to use him for so long. It was ridiculous! 

"Galen!" He turned around to see his mistress standing in the open doorway. She crossed the distance between them in a few quick strides and embraced him as if she was genuinely glad to see him. As if she had not recently flicked him off her shoulder like a piece of link. He stood rigid within her embrace.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? I thought this was what you wanted." She asked innocently then began to do something to his neck with her nose. She…she was nuzzling him! Galen felt something in his chest jump then stop, his heart maybe—she was trying to kill him! "I know how much you want me," she whispered in his ear.

He scowled in response and shoved her away. "You chase me away like I was your dog, now you fawn all over me? I am not a fool, Tah'na."

"Oh Galen, don't be angry, I missed you." The truth was that she was weakening from being away from him for so long. She needed him far more than he suspected, which was why she would never tell him.

She stepped into his arms again and, for shame, he let her. Galen's growl of frustration rumbled in his chest as he gave in to the rare pleasure of having her willingly touch him. He filled his palm with a handful of her yellow hair and pressed her closer to him. There was no denying it anymore, she was his leech; she owned him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was walking outside. It's stuffy in here."

"How is the Sorceress?" He felt her harsh in take of breath and braced himself for what was to come. "She is…alive, right?"

"Of course," she grounded out irritated. "We talked …about the past then she refused to talk to me so I tried to enter her mind. She did not like that. She almost hurt me." Tah'na shuddered at the memory of how the Sorceress' mental defenses had almost driven _her_ insane. "I could not maintain the link for long, but I heard someone calling out to her, Galen." She put some distance between them so that she could look up into his face. "I heard Prince Adam call out to her. He asked her why she wouldn't answer him. Why would he do that? How would he even know she exists?"

Galen did not answer, only continued to hold her gaze.

"Remember when I told you that there had to be a connection between the Sorceress and He-Man, and you told me that Prince Adam was the only one who knew where to find He-Man. Galen, I can hardly believe it, but I think she is using the power of Greyskull to turn this young man into He-Man."

"I thought only the Sorceress could use the power of Greyskull."

"It's amazing." She then started laughing softly for no apparently reason.

"What?"

"It had crossed my mind before that by giving Teela up as a child our sorceress was giving her at least a few years of freedom before she had to become the new Sorceress, but that's not the case at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? Teela, the future Sorceress and protector of Greyskull is right now the Captain of the Guard. Her duty is to protect the King and his family—Prince Adam, the avatar of Greyskull's Power." She smiled but Galen could tell that she was not amused. "It seems that no Sorceress can ever escape her fate, not even for a little while."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You have to get rid of him and soon. We cannot allow He-Man to complicate my plans for Greyskull." She thought for a moment before continuing. "You are no match for He-Man." Galen scowled at that. "But I'm sure you'll be able to handle the Prince. But you must hurry Galen, the drug we gave the Sorceress will not last forever and soon she will call out for his help."

"I think the Prince has enough on his plate right now, with both his parents dying."

"Then you should have no problem getting to him. He'll be distracted."

Galen narrowed his eyes at her. "You do know that you are asking me to do exactly what Holden paid me to do, right."

"It must be fate."

TBC

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N **Thank you to those of you that took the time to review. You have no idea how much it helps motivate me to continue. So, if you haven't yet contributed to the review-this-story fund, just review right now and you will be rewarded with the knowledge that you've helped a fledgeling author feel good about herself :-)

Bill - I know the waiting is rough (it's even one of the themes in the chapter) but I promise it won't last long. Teela will find out about Adam, or hopefully figure him out herself- she has a brain after all. But, we'll see...if she uses it

Surforst - I like Evil-Lyn's character so I decided to stick her in here somewhere as well. Although, I can't seem to write her as all out bad.

SonicH20 - Thanks for the support. And I'm trying with T and A, I really am

and Conan98002 - If you're happy, I'm happy


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" and I am not making any money from writing this story.

**_A/N:_**_ It's been a long time since my last update, but I have a good excuse this time (many things have happened). So I don't feel the usual guilt. I'm continuing this story 'cause I like it. I've been at odds with myself about where the plot should lead, but bear with me, I'll work it out. As always, I appreciate any comments you may have. _

**Chapter 14 **

Galen sat in the cottage's little kitchen. His big booted feet propped up on the table as he waited for his Mistress to return from another visit with her captive. Though he'd told his Mistress that he really didn't think the Sorceress was going anywhere, she continued to be awfully preoccupied with "checking" on her. He cocked his head toward the closed door at what sounded like Tah'na having a one-sided argument. So the Sorceress was keeping up the silent treatment. Galen thought to himself. No wonder Tah'na had lost it. She didn't like being ignored. His eyebrows rose as Tah'na suddenly flung open the door. She seemed to falter a bit when she noticed him sitting there. Galen thought she looked as if she wanted to murder somebody. He stared back at her impassively.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have a Prince to kill." She said loudly while still standing in the open doorway, making sure that she was overheard in the room behind her.

Galen dropped his feet to the floor and stood up slowly. "I was waiting for you. We hadn't finished our discussion." He explained through a frown. He didn't like her tone or the vicious look in her eye.

She made an indelicate noise through her nose and slammed the door shut before moving around him to the backdoor leading out from the kitchen. "I think I'm done talking for the rest of the night, Galen. Just leave." She opened the door and made a short dismissive gesture with her head.

Galen saw red.

"Enough! Enough of this nonsense! I am not your toy, Tah'na!" The explosion was so unlike him and so sudden that it left her speechless and staring blankly up at him for a few seconds. Tah'na wasn't afraid of Galen, but he was a big man. And when a big man like Galen roars at you like that while towering above you like a thunderhead, it takes a few moments to regain your bearings.

"What are you talking—"

"Just a short while ago you couldn't keep your hands off me now you act as if you can't stand the sight of me. For the sake of my sanity, why don't you just pick one and stick with it!"

Her eyes widened for a moment then hardened to blue ice. "Fine. I've picked one." Her voice was as cold as her stare which never wavered even as he stomped in front of her through the door she was still holding open.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sorceress strained against her restraints driven by a mounting feeling of dread that chilled her even though her exertions had her bathed in sweat. She bared her teeth against the pain as her bonds cut deeper into her wrists and ankles, and sawed across her belly. She stopped when the faint voices of her captors suddenly ceased. Holding her breath, she listened closely. A door closed. Then nothing. She didn't like that. With her senses being reduced to the basic five, four now since she could see nothing in the dark room, she could discern nothing beyond her own fear. She smelled it in her sweat and shivered as her sweat dried in the cool room. She could taste her own blood on her tongue as it seeped from the inside of her bottom lip. The same lip she'd had clenched between her teeth to prevent herself from saying anything while Tah'na continued to rage against the fact that she had given Prince Adam access to Greyskull's power. The Sorceress had to bite back a cry of frustration. Not only did the woman know about Teela, she knew about Adam too. _She had to do something. _ The door creaked open suddenly, loudly. The sound almost welcome.

Tah'na stood just inside the doorway. Arms wrapped around herself as she watched the Sorceress. The Sorceress twisted her head sharply to the side so that she could match Tah'na's scrutiny with a glare of her own.

"What do you want?" The Sorceress asked, temporarily breaking her vow of silence.

Tah'na looked stricken. "I want you to suffer." She said drawing closer. The Sorceress almost rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of this…and angry. "I want you to know what it's like to lose everything."

"You're being ridiculous." Tah'na inhaled sharply through her nose, a warning the Sorceress paid no heed to. What else was she going to do to her? "The Elders are gone. You have all this rage inside of you but no one to direct it toward. I did nothing—my family did nothing to you. Killing them will not bring back your child. Listen to reason! When we're dead and you find that nothing has changed, what will you do? Who will you rage against?"

"You don't understand." No she didn't understand. The Sorceress admitted to herself. It was pointlessness. "How can I let go when I still feel her." The Sorceress grimaced. She understood that. Even now she could feel her own daughter's presence. She always could. The Sorceress' eyes widened in realization. She ignored her captor for a moment and did something she had never dared to do before. She reached out in her mind for Teela.

……………………………

The time it took Galen to return to the palace did absolutely nothing to cool the rage that was simmering just below the surface. Once again he left Tah'na feeling as if she'd just sucker punched him in the face. Well, at least he now understood how she felt. Now, he too had a profound need to make somebody suffer. Galen immediately thought about Holden. He still had to pay him back for that bit of betrayal he'd displayed earlier. He also had the Prince to deal with. Galen ground his teeth together in annoyance. He suddenly lightened and even smiled a little after coming to a swift decision. It was time he sought his own amusements. Indulging Tah'na in her schemes for so long had made him forget about his own penchant for sport, and killing two birds with one stone, a councilor and a prince, seemed very sporting indeed.

Galen marched toward the infirmary. He opened the door and immediately stopped short as several pairs of suspicious eyes fixed on him at the same time. Buzz-Off was already off his chair and in Galen's face before he could say anything.

"Just who the hell are you? No one is allowed in here." Just as Galen was starting to forget he was supposed to be a good guy Teela walked in from the adjoining room.

"Down boy." She said to the prickly insect man. "This is Galen. I told you about Galen, remember. He tried to save the queen…he caught one of the assassins." She said all this while maneuvering herself between the two men.

"Good job man." Galen's eyes shot up in surprise as the Master grasped his hand and shook it warmly. "You'll forgive me for before? Considering all that has happened today, I'm afraid I'm a bit tense." The last word came out with a distinct buzz. Galen just nodded and allowed Teela to usher him outside the room.

"Thank you," she said when they were out in the hall. Galen just stood there looking down at her. Once again, he felt as if he was looking at his Mistress. It was disconcerting, to say the least. Yet, this girl…her face so open, so devoid of deceit and hatred, she was nothing at all like his Mistress. "Are you all right?" She asked kindly when he continued to stare without saying anything. She touched his arm lightly and Galen almost jumped.

He reined his feelings in with effort then smiled. "I'm fine. What are you thanking me for?"

"For what you did out there at the farm. I know you didn't have to. You are a very brave man, Galen." Galen wondered if she liked brave men. He turned around to the sound of the door opening just before Prince Adam stepped out into the hall way. Galen almost growled at the interruption.

"Galen. I heard you were out here. Thank you for what you tried to do for my mother." Galen watched with narrowed eyes as the Prince settled closely beside Teela. He watched her eyes never leave the Prince's face while he spoke.

"If I did anything worthy of thanks your mother would be thanking me herself, not lying on a bed in the infirmary." Galen ground his teeth at how that came out, but something about seeing the Prince standing so close to Teela made him want to loose control.

"Yes. Well, thanks all the same." Adam finished tersely then looked at Teela, his gaze warming considerably.

"I'll be right in," she said quietly to him while lightly passing her palm down the length of his arm. Adam nodded and left, leaving Galen feeling as if he wanted to gag. She turned back to him and smiled sadly. "Maybe once this is over we can finish that spar." Galen inclined his head with a forced smile of his own, bowed then watched her leave him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Review! Review! Review! The fund is still in effect wink, wink


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" and I am not making any money from writing this story._

_**A/N**:_ _Sweet, motivating reviews! Thank you everybody. I am still writing as a result._

_As the disclaimer states, I don't own these characters, therefore I will never dream of __**really **killing any of them. (Well, maybe Orko.)Yes, this is a warning._

**Chapter 15**

It must have been very late or very early, for the darkness had settled in thick. Unlike the welcoming warmth of the previous night, this darkness brought with it a chill, or maybe it was just nerves, Adam considered grimly. He could feel the tension that had been building with each dark event that had occurred that day. It was creeping in under his skin, curling and tightening around his throat, choking him. He was sitting with Buzz-Off, Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces and Teela. They were keeping vigil outside the King and Queen's room. And plotting. The plan was to find a way to entrap Holden. It was unsavory business, but right now Adam was giving it all his attention. It was either that or let despair pull him under.

Then Man-at-Arms returned.

When Adam saw the hopeful look in his mentor's eyes and the container he was holding carefully in his hands it was like being pulled out of a raging river. A gift from Evil-Lyn, Duncan said. Stunned looks flickered across the room but no one remarked. They looked on anxiously as Duncan passed the medicine to the doctor, along with Evil-Lyn's instructions for its use. The doctor seemed to listen closely, all the while weighing the container in his palm.

"You expect me to use this on his Majesty and our Queen." He gave Man-at-Arms a withering look over his spectacles. "I don't know what's in this."

"I just told you what's in it." Duncan answered tightly. He spied Adam at the corner of his eye slowly moving over towards them, his face grim.

"No. You told me what the witch told you to tell me."

"Just use the medicine, Doctor!" Adam's urgency put a stop to what was turning into a very ridiculous argument. "If Man-at-Arms says we can trust the "witch" then we trust the witch and we do what she says. We do _something_ or my parents die."

The man eyed the prince sadly. "Prince Adam, I understand you are desperate to help your parents, but as their personal physician I cannot, with a clear conscience, do anything that may compromise their health any further. I …" The doctor's little speech died a quick death as Adam advanced towards him. His intent violent at best.

"What are you telling me, Doctor? You want to leave them like this. You like watching them fight to draw every breath. It tickles your fancy seeing them so pale and still it's like they're already dead! Is that acceptable to your conscience?" Adam glared down at the much shorter, now shaking doctor. "Use. The. Medicine. Doctor."

"Adam." He heard Teela from close behind him, her voice soft yet admonishing. Her hand rested on his shoulder for the briefest of moments but it was enough to jar him out of the anger induced daze he was in. He immediately turned from the man, who was now looking extremely nervous. Adam dragged a hand through his hair and took a moment away from the others to calm down. Intimidating his parents' doctor. Yeah. His father was going to love that.

"Doctor, we can trust Evil-Lyn. Please use the medicine now. We're running out of time." The doctor nodded gravely at Teela and without another word left to administer the cure. Teela looked back to the group and cocked an eyebrow at their flabbergasted expressions. "What?"

"Did you hear what just fell out of your mouth?" Mekaneck asked.

" 'We-can-trust-Evil-Lyn'? You sick or something, girlie?" Buzz-Off asked, only half teasing.

"He's giving them the medicine isn't he," she said in her defense. They just continued to stare at her as if she'd just announced she was giving up being captain to open up a doll shop. "Just forget it," she grumbled and went over to Adam.

Duncan watched his daughter from the other end of the room. Though she seemed to have just agreed with him about Evil-Lyn, he could not help but notice that she had not spoken or even looked at him since he walked through the door.

Just then a clamor of voices was heard outside. Adam hurried out of the infirmary to intercept the uninvited visitors before they barged their way in, as was their intention he was sure. He met Councilors Reyes, Bane and Holden bringing up the rear. At the sight of his parents' would be assassin Adam felt the control he had managed to clumsily slap on just a few moments ago slip.

"Calm yourself," Man-at-Arms spoke softly so that only Adam could hear and moved ahead of the Prince to address the Councilors. Adam growled an indistinguishable reply and turned his head to see that Teela had already planted herself close by his side again. Adam's lips curled in disgust when he realized that father and daughter were unconsciously double-teaming to manage him.

"Councilors, what can we do for you this evening?" Man-at-Arms asked, almost casually.

"What!" Councilor Bane all but boomed. "How dare you even ask such a question? So far you have denied the Council's request to see the King and Queen on three separate occasions. You've ignored the Council's right to be informed of all dealings here at the palace. You've ignored the _people!" _One clenched fist pounded the air in front of him in emphasis. "The people have a right to know what has happened to their King and Queen." He seemed to run out of steam then. When he addressed Adam, instead of incensed, he just sounded disappointed. "Prince Adam! How could you let this happen?"

Adam's jaw visibly clenched at the Councilor's choice of words.

"Prince Adam, please." Reyes pleaded from beside her colleague. "We just want to know if they are all right."

"Forgive me, Councilor Reyes. It was not my intention to slight the Council. We're just trying to keep my parents safe."

"Safe from whom? From us! The man that was brought in earlier today. His brother. Isn't he the one responsible?" Bane asked impatiently.

"The situation is a bit more complicated than that." Adam glanced at Holden who was uncharacteristically keeping his mouth shut during the entire conversation "All I can tell you is that my parents are recovering." He hoped.

"So you say, yet you refuse to let anyone from the Council in to see them." Bane countered.

"You don't have to see them. I just told you. They are recovering." Adam said louder than he intended.

"And what about the people? The King and Queen are symbols through which the people derive strength and purpose."

"Look," Teela interjected in an attempt to disperse some of the tension. In her opinion Bane was being overly dramatic. It wasn't as if Eternia would descend into chaos within five minutes of being without a functioning monarchy. "For the time being Prince Adam is fully capable of leading Eternia in his parents' stead." Instead of the reassurance she felt sure this statement would bring it only served to goad Holden out of his silence.

"He has no right!" Holden shouted abruptly. His calm jettisoned in the wake of the utter nonsense he was being forced to listen to.

"What did you say?" Adam asked menacingly. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"What do you mean he has no right? He's Randor's son." Bane turned to Holden, frowning deeply.

"And what of it?" Holden faced Bane angrily. "Was I the only one with questions the day the Masters returned from Greyskull, claiming that the Elders had disappeared and that they had named Randor as Eternia's new King? All of us had to swallow our … our _astonishment_ that after so many years without a King, the Elders would suddenly choose a Master to lead. When Councilors like you and I could trace our bloodlines directly to Eternia's first King."

"Y...Yes," Bane interrupted hesitantly; clearly disturbed by the course the conversation had taken. He had hoped that certain past issues would never re-surface, especially within the presence of the future King. "There was some concern within the council all those years ago when Randor first became King, but it was found that Randor is indeed a descendent of King Hero."

Holden scoffed. "A distant cousin at best."

"That's enough!" Adam's shouted, silencing everyone around him. He was so angry the air around him seemed charged. "I don't care how thick or thin you think my father's blood is, Holden. The Elders put my father in charge because he is a fair and just man. After all he has lead Eternia through, after all he has done for this kingdom, who here can say they could have done a better job?" Adam looked pointedly at Holden. "Who?" No one uttered a word in response. "You, sir, will never malign my father's name again." There was no need to for an 'or else' because Holden could clearly see the threat in his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The councilors left soon after the incident between Adam and Holden. After Holden left in a huff, Banes and Reyes really could do nothing more than look embarrassed while making a vain attempt to apologize for Holden's behavior before they left as well, notably more sheepish than they had arrived.

With hands on hips, Teela drew near Adam and joined him in staring daggers into Holden's retreating back. "Holden is such an ass," she muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Man-E-Faces scoffed. "Calling him an ass is too good for him. You need a much baser metaphor to describe a man of his caliber."

Often perplexed by his human comrades' tendency to personify their own body parts, Buzz-Off did a quick inventory of all he knew of human anatomy. "So, he's a rectum?" He offered helpfully.

The statement was so ridiculous that a short bark of laughter escaped from Adam's throat before he could stop himself. This only served to open up the floodgates and soon the rest of the group had dissolved in laughter. When they had calmed down they returned to the infirmary, this time with the tension at a more manageable level.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Holden elbowed past one of several people who were lingering throughout the palace even though it was well past midnight. Not many could sleep as they all waited for news about their king and queen. Holden ignored the sharp retort that his rudeness earned him, instead increasing his pace as he rounded the corner that lead to his rooms. Once there he turned on the lights and breathed in a sigh of relief when he saw Galen was still standing where he'd left him.

"It is as you said." Holden began excitedly. His breathing was a bit labored after his brisk walk, but he felt exhilarated. He did feel a niggling of fear that perhaps he had revealed too much during his argument with Bane and Prince Adam, but he chose to ignore it. "The Prince refuses to let anyone in to see his parents. It must be true. They must already be dead. They must be…." He trailed off staring into space, once again accessing the dream world he'd created where he was king and everything went his way. After several moments he finally snapped back to reality. "Did you hear me Galen?" He asked impatiently when Galen had not shifted his attention from the open window he was leaning out of.

"I heard you."

"We must act quickly. Like you said, the Masters must be keeping their deaths quiet until they can establish the Prince on the throne." He bristled at the memory of what Captain Teela had said—_Prince Adam could lead in his parents' stead—_ her tone so deceptively casual. She could fool Bane and Reyes, but not him.

"Not we. You must act quickly."

"What?" Holden asked in alarm.

Galen turned to face him. "Your bloodline may make you a candidate for the throne, but you know that it is not enough otherwise you wouldn't be so offended at the thought of Prince Adam inheriting it." Galen walked slowly around Holden. Crafting his words carefully in his mind so that when he finally laid their trap it would be damn near impenetrable. "What makes a good king, Holden? What makes a man worthy of leading a people? People respond to power. You know that. Show them power and they'll be yours. It doesn't matter if they love you or hate you. Show them power and they'll write the name 'Holden' in their history books. A king lives forever, Holden. That is why only you can kill the prince."

"I must kill the Prince?"

"He must die by your own hand. It's not only about how the people perceive you, Holden. It is about how you perceive yourself. You can only rule with confidence when you know you did what you had to do, what was within your power to do, to claim what is yours. Having the king and queen assassinated was one thing, but this is different. In this there is no room for a middle man. No one else must claim the glory. Do you agree?"

"I agree."

Galen saw the glint in the Councilor's eyes. Holden was willingly accepting this latest piece of garbage as truth. No doubt he would add this to the already huge pile that Galen had been feeding him ever since Holden had opened his door for him. Galen was still surprised at how easy it was to get Holden to trust him again even after he had recently used his neck as a squeeze toy. All he did was claim that the king and queen were at death's door and like magic, all was forgiven. It was at that moment that Galen decided that maybe Councilor Holden was just a little bit unhinged.

After several moments of silent pondering, Holden looked up at Galen expectantly. "Tell me what to do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Teela awoke with a start, swung her head from side to side as she didn't know where she was then collapsed back unto the couch beside Adam with a groan. Instead of keeping vigil with Adam, she'd fallen asleep for what must have been the fourth time.

"You alright?" Adam asked.

She took a few minutes to blink the fuzziness out of her eyes before answering in the affirmative. He turned his attention to his parents again, seeming satisfied with her answer. Teela regarded him with a frown. He looked even more haggard than she felt, yet he seemed to be coiled at the edge of his seat. She reached out a hand and stroked his back a few times willing him to relax just a little. Trying to tell him with her touch what he wouldn't listen to if she used words.

Soon her thoughts drifted to the dreams she had during her brief but troubled naps. She could not remember anything about them except waking with the distinct urge to strap on full battle gear, grab her staff, find He-Man, and go. And then there were the voices.

"Yes?"

"What?" Adam asked distractedly.

"Didn't you say my name just now?"

"I didn't say anything."

Teela yawned and pushed herself off the couch. "I need some air. I'm so tired I'm starting to hear things. I won't be long, ok?" Adam nodded. When Teela reached the door, she pulled it open and immediately collided into her father's chest.

He grasped her arm. "We have to talk," he said and half led, half dragged her through the room.

The only thing that stopped her from wrenching her arm free from his grasp was that she didn't want to make a scene in front of Mekaneck and Buzz-Off. Man-E was snoring in one of the couches.

"Not now." She stopped short and stood her ground so that he could not take them out into the hall.

Her father turned to her. He looked as if she had just grabbed his last shred of patience and flung it into the bushes. "Yes now, young lady."

Teela found herself recklessly glaring back at him for all of two seconds before dropping her eyes to the floor and allowing herself to be led.

"My father's awake!" Adam announced to the room and all else was forgotten as they all rushed into the king and queen's room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Would you all stop staring at me?" The King of Eternia scowled back at the group of Masters congregated at his bedside. They were all grinning like idiots, his son too.

"We're just really, really glad to see you…up and about." Adam said.

"I'm hardly up or about."

Adam just grinned wider at the sound of his mother's soft chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" The King softly nudged the woman beside him before gently brushing a few wayward strands of hair from her face. She didn't even bother opening her eyes, only smiled her reply in his general direction. She was still very weak and had been asleep more often than she'd been awake. He had awoken first to the memory of running across the field towards her lifeless body. Despite the doctor's protest he'd immediately tried to hoist himself from his bed to get to hers. When he found he was too weak to make it on his own he didn't even have to ask. Man-at-Arms and Adam helped him over to her bed where he held her till she woke almost an hour later. At first he had been too preoccupied to really care that the Masters and his son were watching him in bed with his wife, but now it was starting to get a bit weird.

When Randor returned his attention to the Masters his expression was grave. "Don't say anything about our recovery to anyone just yet. We have to tread very carefully."

While his wife slept and the rest of the Masters had been driven out of the room by the doctor's claims that they were crowding his patients, Adam filled his father in the whole awful truth. Randor didn't have to be convinced that Holden was behind the attempt on their lives. He'd come to realize over the years that there was almost nothing the Councilor wouldn't do to get what he wanted. Randor never liked the man and he knew Holden hated him. Finding out that Holden may have tried to kill him was hardly a surprise. It was the trying to kill his wife thing that had Randor's blood bubbling in his veins.

"We'll talk again tomorrow on how best to deal with Holden. Remember we have no real proof, and we don't know for sure that he isn't getting help from others on the Council. But…tomorrow we will talk. You all should get some sleep."

After a lengthy goodbye the Masters reluctanty trudged out of the room. Just before Adam left his father called him back. When he drew near his father grasped his hand tightly.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you on the terrace." It seemed like such a long time ago now.

"There's no need—"

"No. Let me finish." His father interrupted. "When I think that I could have died without you knowing how proud I am to have you as my son…well, it just doesn't give me a good feeling. You and your mother are my life. Not the crown, not even Eternia. As king I probably shouldn't be saying this but…" he shrugged as if there was nothing he could do about it. "What I'm trying to say is that I do trust you, because I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Adam bent and hugged his father tightly.

"Now, get some sleep. You look like you need it."

Adam laughed. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Teela had no idea why she was suddenly so wound up.

The king and the queen were finally awake. Adam was smiling again and on his way to his room to finally get some rest. She and the rest of the Masters had been all but commanded by their king to get themselves rested. Her father had already commissioned Stratos and Zodac to stand guard for the night. When all the commotion had just started, word had been sent to all the Masters not present at the palace. They were the first to arrive. So far she had managed to evade her father and was confident that he would let her off the hook at least till the morning. But, instead of going straight to bed like her body was screaming at her to do, she found herself stalking the halls of the palace like a woman possessed, looking for something, but not knowing what.

She was exhausted and her head ached, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She was hearing voices. Someone was calling out to her. Was she going crazy? Turning abruptly on her heels she stalked back in the direction she came, deciding she definitely needed to talk to someone about this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holden swallowed hard and felt as if ash was coating the inside of his throat. He wished he had something to wet his dry lips. He let a nervous giggle escape at the sudden vision of himself crouched behind the door of the Prince's room, a knife in one hand ready for murder, while he casually sipped wine from a goblet. Except for the wine, his vision was a perfect reflection of his reality. The Councilor shuddered and clutched the knife so tight he felt its sharp point graze the skin of his chin. He thought for a moment then turned the blade upside down so that the pointy end wasn't aimed _toward _his head. Holden frowned. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this plan.

Galen did make a make a very convincing case for why he and he alone had to kill the Prince. The case was so strong that Holden had agreed with it wholeheartedly….at the time. Now, in the din of the Prince's room, with his nervous sweat staining the back of his shirt, Holden was finding it harder and harder to ignore his own limitations.

The door knob rattled and Holden dropped the knife.

His heart must have exploded in his chest from sheer panic because it sure wasn't beating as he dropped to his knees, blinding beating the thick carpet at his feet in search of the blade. One sweaty palm closed over the handle just as the door was beginning to open. Holden shot to his feet and flattened himself against the wall. The door opened wider, and before he lost the element of surprise, the only thing he had going for him, he attacked.

"Oh no," Holden mouthed the words but no sound escaped from his lips.

He stared into Teela's wide eyes then stepped back quickly as she dropped to her knees before him, her blood just starting to seep out from around the knife still stuck in her belly. Holden continued to stare back at her in horror. Horrified for what he had done and for the fact that he could hear her screaming at him to go get help, but her lips weren't moving.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he sobbed the litany as he stumbled past her crumpled body and ran through the door. He didn't stop running till her screaming stopped.

……………………………………………………………


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" and I am not making any money from writing this story._

**Chapter 16**

Duncan settled into his bed for sleep he knew would not come. There was still too much left unfinished—Holden, the Council, Teela. Still too much left to fix. Duncan knew he was a "fixer." It was why Randor had chosen him to lead the Masters. His strength lay in his ability to never let himself become distracted. Whether it was in the middle of a battlefield or in the quiet of the war room, if there was a problem he approached it without passion, tinkered with it till he knew it from the inside out, till its solution was laid bare before him. Holden and the Council he would deal with, but Teela…. He felt that their relationship was in tatters and it was a situation he had no experience with. Instead of rising to this new challenge like he normally would, he felt shaken and unsure of the future. He decided he would return to Greyskull at first light to find the Sorceress. With her help he hoped to get through to their daughter.

Duncan was pressing the heel of his palms into his tired eyes when he heard the first scream. It took but a fraction of a second for him to recognize his daughter's voice. He was dressed and out the door even before it registered that he was hearing her inside his head.

He skidded to a halt outside of Adam's room. The sight of Adam kneeling on the floor of his bedroom, his face wet with tears, holding Teela's head in his lap brought the father to his knees. He touched the handle of the knife still stuck in his daughter's belly as if he didn't quite believe what he was seeing, then he touched her face with shaky finger tips.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just…I just got here." Adam sobbed and continued to stare down at his friend as if stunned. "I heard her screaming in my head…I still hear her. Who would do this?"

"Go get…" Duncan trailed off at the sound of his daughter's voice wailing for him not to leave her. "Go get the doctor!" He finally managed. The directive gave Adam purpose which seemed to break him out the trance he was in. Duncan seized Teela from his lap before he sped off to get help.

Duncan recognized that the trauma of the attack had somehow awakened one of Teela's latent abilities, so much so that he was finding it hard to think.

Teela!" he said urgently. When she didn't stir he patted her cheek sharply. "I'm here, honey. I right here. I won't leave you, but you must open your eyes for me. Come on honey, wake up."

She awoke with a gasp and immediately grasped her father's hand tightly.

"Careful!" Duncan warned as she tried to raise her upper half to look down at her wound. The action ripped a startled and painful gasp from her throat.

"Oh gods! It hurts. Daddy, don't leave me...please. I'm sorry for the things I said, please don't leave me…" She groaned in pain and flailed in his arms and made is if to pull the knife out.

"Teela don't!" He gently pushed her hands away and hugged her head close to his chest. "Just wait, honey. Adam went to get help. You're going to be all right. I swear it."

Just then Adam rushed in and dropped to his knees before them. "The doctor is on his way. Man-E and Buzz are right behind me. How is she?"

"Adam!"

Adam's heart rejoiced at the sound of her voice.

"I'm right here." He scooted closer on his knees and curled his fingers around one of her hands that was resting on the floor. Her skin was cold.

"Holden, was surprised when he saw me—" She coughed and shuddered violently, her breath coming out in painful gasps as she tried to stave off the desire to just let the darkness take her.

Duncan shuddered with her and clutched her tighter to him. "Teela, shhh…Honey, don't talk. You have to save your strength. The doctor will be here soon. Where the hell is the damn doctor?" The last was directed at Man-E-Faces and Buzz-Off, the latter of whom leaned out of the open door and yelled for the doctor and his attendants to pick up the pace. They immediately sped up their trot to an all right run.

"No. You have to know. Holden did this," she wheezed. "He was waiting for you Adam, to kill you."

"He will pay what he's done to you, T."

When the doctor arrived Adam scrambled to his feet, said something to the two Masters standing behind them before the three of them left to find Holden.

* * *

Tah'na screwed her eyes shut and pressed her hands tighter over her ears. 

"Shut up!" She screamed over the racket coming from the woman thrashing on the bed. Tah'na had been trying with little success to get her to stop shrieking for a while now ever since she suddenly went berserk. Tah'na's eyes sprung open when the Sorceress actually did what she said. She stared at her in stunned silence as she continued to toss and turn, gripping the sheets as if in agony. The screaming had been replaced by wretched moaning, which Tah'na quickly decided was worse. She rushed over to her captive and clamped a hand over her mouth. That sound, she couldn't stand to hear it.

"What is it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Sorceress' eyes widened as if she just remembered Tah'na was in the room with her. Tah'na removed her hand slowly so the woman could talk.

"Let me go…please…please let me go to her. Teela…she's dying. Let me go to her…_please_…" Her plea petered out to a mournful groan. Tah'na frowned deeply and collapsed back into a chair to as her mind worked over this new development. Had Galen killed the girl? She'd sent him to kill the Prince, not the girl. Yes, she had used Teela's potential murder to threaten the Sorceress, but it was not her plan for the girl to die just yet. How was she to bargain with the Sorceress if there was no one left for the woman to protect? Tah'na unconsciously curled her fingers in her hair and pulled—hard.

"Please stop making that noise."

She hadn't heard wretched moaning like that in almost a hundred years, not since she heard it being torn from her own throat. She suddenly had a memory of herself kneeling on the floor with the body of her dead baby clutched to her chest as she rocked back and forth endlessly. She didn't want to remember. Tah'na reached for Galen with her mind, suddenly desperate for him. He did not answer. She groaned low and tugged harder on her hair till it hurt, trying to substitute one pain with another.

"How do you know this? Can you feel her? You shouldn't be able to feel anything. The drugs—"

Without thinking Tah'na tried once again to enter her mind to find out what exactly was going on. She knew the Sorceress wasn't above using tricks to get her way, she would in her place. In her distressed state the Sorceress' usual defenses were down and Tah'na was able to get far enough inside to be treated to the full force of the woman's anguish. Tah'na pulled back almost instantly but it was too late. It was like being infected again by a disease she had not developed a resistance for. What she felt from the Sorceress was too much like her own feelings so many years ago. Feelings that she thought were contained were slowly dribbling back into her consciousness.

The Sorceress looked at her with wild eyes, "Get out of my head! She is my daughter! The only way I would not feel her is if I were dead. Release me!"

Tah'na started to weep.

She rose from the chair unseeingly and blindly stumbled out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. She could still hear the Sorceress through the door, screaming to be let go. Tah'na suddenly doubled over in pain and sank to the floor gasping.

A century ago she had managed to shut her pain away, replacing it with infinitely more bearable anger and rage. She knew that it was a self-preservation mechanism. There was no way she could have functioned while in a constant state of despair. In those early days she used to imagine that her pain was shut up tight inside of a jar that was encased and protected by her hatred for the Elders. That thought was oddly calming at times since it meant that those feelings could never affect her again. Now she felt as if that jar had been broken and the pain was gushing out all around her. Somehow it was worse now than it had been all those years ago. Perhaps having it sealed up for so long had made her forget just how potent it had been, or maybe the pain had simply aged and become horribly perfect with time. She felt her stomach clench painfully at the memory of her daughter's face. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to ride out the wave of hurt that the image caused. The wave did not pass.

"Galen please answer me. I need you."

* * *

Galen stopped rummaging through Holden's bags and frowned. Tah'na was calling out to him again. The first time she called he refused to answer because he was still disgusted with her. He had decided that their long partnership was finally at an end; hence, his hasty foray through Holden's belongings. He had been looking for gold, or anything that would fetch a price. He anticipated that his new unattached lifestyle would require some additional funding. Galen's frown deepened when he realized that Tah'na didn't sound like her usual dictatorial self. Before he could answer her Holden burst into the room. 

Holden shut the door and fumbled with the lock for several moments before finally securing it. He then dashed into his closet. Galen watched all this with interest. Just when he was about to go see what Holden was doing, the man dashed out with an armload of clothes which he offloaded unto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Holden dashed back into the closet in response. Galen followed behind him slowly but stood outside the closet waiting.

"I have to get out of here." Holden rushed out again, this time clutching several pairs of boots. He managed to stop short of colliding into Galen's chest. "I have to leave, now." He said as if to himself and tried to step around Galen.

Galen grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as if he was a child. "What went wrong?"

Holden shook his head slowly and stared down at his hands still red with blood. Galen looked down at them too.

"So, you're a little upset after your first kill. Believe me, it will soon pass. Or do I have to shake you some more so you don't do something foolish and ruin everything."

"She wasn't supposed to be there." Holden whispered.

"What did you say?"

Holden suddenly seemed to come back to life. "Take your hands off me, you brute!" He shrugged out of Galen's grasp. "It's your fault this has happened. You and your stupid plan. Why did I listen to you? Why would she be coming into his room?"

Galen frowned. Holden wasn't making sense. He grasped one of the councilor's wrists and deliberately pulled it up till it was level with his face. "Whose blood is this?"

Holden hesitated then winced as the grip on his wrist tightened incrementally, the only display Galen made of his growing impatience. "It was a simple mistake. I had no idea that she would be there. What kind of a young woman lets herself into a man's room at this time of night?" Holden's mouth snapped shut and he turned white with dread; there was definitely something ugly unfurling behind Galen's eyes.

"Who did you kill?"

"Cap…Captain Teela."

And for the second time that night Galen saw red.

* * *

Adam attacked the door with his shoulder and charged into the councilor's room with all the furor of one bent on retribution. He did not expect him to be there, but he still had to make sure. After what Holden had done, Adam was sure that the councilor was trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the palace, which was why Adam had guards covering all the palace exits. Buzz-Off and Man-E-Faces were right at his heels, entering with swords drawn and prepared to shed blood if need be. All three men stopped dead in their tracks. 

"I'm starting to get really ticked off." Buzz-Off grumbled to himself as all three sheathed their swords.

Man-E-Faces made a thorough check of the room while Adam and Buzz-Off crouched on either side of the body lying on the floor. After they examined the body to make sure it was as dead as it looked, Adam stood and turned to the Masters.

"Increase the guard around my parents. It appears that Holden wasn't working alone after all. Now all we have to do is find the person that slit his throat."

* * *

_**A/N**: Thanks for reading, but don't stop. There's more coming soon._

Black Lithning : Told ya i'd update before 2007. Ha!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" and I am not profiting from it. _**

**A/N:**I'm back after a few months. It took me a long time to write this chapter due to the usual outside interference and many plot changes (to my credit I did actually almost comlplete Ch 18 too). But, I hope it's good enough to you guys.

**Chapter 17**

Adam stood out of the way as the guards carried Holden's body into the hall where a small but curious crowd had gathered. Adam knew that asking for calm now probably would not go over well with people who still didn't even know if their king and queen were alive. Keeping quiet about their recovery had been for Holden's benefit alone. Now that he was dead it was time for full disclosure, but not yet.

Adam went to speak to Holden's aides, something that he could have easily let the Masters do by themselves. Instead, he opted to send Buzz-Off to tell his parents about what had happened to Teela and Holden. He sent Man-E-Faces to the infirmary with a promise that if anything changed in Teela's condition that he would find him right away. He knew he was being a coward, but waiting around for Teela to die was something he just could not do. He was trying to have faith that she would pull through, but it was hard to believe in something he could not see when he had already seen her wound, the blood, her face—she'd be lucky to last till morning.

* * *

It did not escape Adam's notice that none of Holden's aides seemed overly upset by their employer's death, and he soon found his interview sidetracking into rants about the man's infamous obnoxiousness. Eventually, Adam was able to pluck out from their ramblings that Holden had indeed been acting strangely secretive over the past several days, which was curious, especially for a man who habitually treated his help like furniture. One aide recalled seeing him in intense conversation with Reyes' aide—the new, big one. The other recounted a recent rumor he had heard that Galen had kicked in Holden's room door earlier that day. When Adam asked why no one had reported the incident to the palace guard both men looked sheepish, each not willing to admit that they had hoped Galen wouldn't stop at just the door. Besides, they reasoned, Holden hadn't reported it and he was still alive when Galen left. 

Like all aides, Galen had been appointed a room next to his employer. All Adam found there was an unmade bed, and bare closets. Adam had the guards search for him in the palace but they also came up with nothing. The next step would have been to find Reyes and question her about her new assistant even though he felt sure she would have no idea what Galen had been up to. Instead, Adam found himself striding quickly towards the infirmary. The need to be near Teela had been building ever since he left her side, now it was like a tocsin. When he pushed open the door to the infirmary he spotted Reyes sitting amongst the somber group of Masters.

"Adam?" Man-E-Faces leaned off the nearby wall and motioned the young prince closer. "Did you find what you needed?"

"I'm getting there." Adam replied softly. The mood inside the room was too solemn for anything above a whisper. "I couldn't stay away any longer. I thought it would be worse just waiting around here, but…"

"It's bad no matter where you are. Yes, I understand."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. The doctor and his people are in there with her," Man-E gestured loosely towards the room where Teela lay fighting for her life. "Doing what they do. I just hope that it will be enough." The master shook his head sadly. "After what happened to the king and queen, now this…what are the odds that we get two miracles in one night?

"By the way, your parents were in here a little while ago."

Adam arched a brow at that.

"Yes, we were all very surprised and concerned as well, but they said they were feeling better and wanted to be here for Teela. Man-at-Arms finally had to put his foot down to make them return to their rooms to finish recover." Man-E-Faces thought that the fact that the King allowed himself to be sent back to his room was enough proof that he wasn't back to his old self just yet.

A heavy sigh whistled through Adam's nose as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Well, they love Teela as much as I do," he said distractedly while looking around the room for Duncan. He finally spotted him sitting in the corner next to Beastman. Duncan sat very still; the haunted look on his face was one Adam recognized.

"We all love Teela, Adam."

"That's what I said."

Adam missed the knowing look Man-E-Faces cast his way as he excused himself and moved towards Reyes. Soon both were outside in the privacy of the hall.

Reyes did tell Adam that it was Holden who recommended that she hire Galen and that as far as she knew, her assistant was asleep in his room, but Reyes was a smart woman. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Adam thought Galen had been involved in what had happened to Holden and Teela and she refused to give up any more information until the Prince answered a few questions of her own.

"Are you telling me that Holden stabbed Teela thinking it was you then Galen killed him!" She cried out when Adam nodded,

"It certainly seems that way."

"But why?" she covered her mouth with a trembling hand.

"That only Galen can tell us. It seems like they were partners in the plot to kill my parents. Maybe Galen wanted out; or maybe they had an argument about Holden's failure to knife the right person," Adam said through clenched teeth.

"And I teased Galen about fancying her."

Adam frowned slightly. Though not entirely sure where Reyes was headed, he still felt his hackles rise.

"Last night, after dinner, Galen was staring at Teela. I thought he fancied her …" Her voice cracked and she shuddered at what that beast must have really been thinking. "Oh, that poor girl…." The woman's large frame trembled as she wept. She thought back with guilt at the countless times she and Galen flirted. She was having too much fun with him that she had not thought of what lay beyond his good looks and charm. "Adam, I am so sorry I brought him here," she pleaded.

"It's not your fault, Reyes. Holden tricked you into hiring him." Adam reached out to comfort the woman at the same time remembering Galen's intrusion on his and Teela's spare, not to mention his barely disguised hostility towards him when he interrupted his conversion with Teela earlier.

A guard interrupted them before the Reyes could respond. "Prince Adam, you're being summoned."

* * *

News of Teela's attack and Holden's murder had spread like wildfire around the palace and ignited a flurry of restless activity within the Council. An emergency session had been called, which was simply a formalizing of the one that had already been going on ever since they had received news of the king and queen's attack. The council took Holden's demise very badly, interpreting it as the start of some massive orchestrated attack—first the king and queen then the council! What made it worse was that anyone of them could have their throats cut while they slept within the supposedly impenetrable walls of the palace. Someone was to blame, and by unspoken agreement they had elected Adam as patsy. Adam didn't even flinch. He stood before the room full of scowling and panicked politicians with his back straight and shoulders relaxed, the way his father taught him. 

After being _summoned_, Adam forced himself to swallow his pride and do as the council requested. He did this only after making Man-E-Faces swear to him, for the second time, that he would come get him if anything happened.

When they arrived at the council room, Reyes had stood protectively by his side for the first few minutes before he gently urged her to take her place among the assembly. She knew more than anyone how quickly the beasts attacked when they felt threatened. Adam tried his best to say his piece, to finally give them the explanations they sought, but they were having none of it.

"Don't you dare patronize us, Prince Adam." One council member interrupted before Adam could finish. "Calm? You expect us to remain _calm_? And do what; _wait_ patiently for the stabbing death of another councilor?"

Adam didn't bother wasting a breath to reason with the man. It was all he could do not to walk out on the whole lot of them. Teela was fighting for her life at this very moment while he was forced to placate a mob that was only concerned about saving its own neck.

He addressed the assembly again. "Listen to me carefully. No one in the council is a target. There is a connection between Holden's death and my parents' attacks because Holden is the one who orchestrated the attack. This man has being trying to murder his way into the throne. And when he thought he had succeeded with my parents, he tried to kill me, but ended up stabbing Teela instead." Adam felt his rage building and he paused to catch his breath as the expected outraged denials erupted from those who weren't too stunned to speak.

"She told me this herself!"

In the shocked silence that followed Adam glanced towards the doorway and saw Man-E-Faces standing there, the expression on his face grave.

"Believe me, I wish none of this was true." Adam watched Man-E-Faces bow his head sadly and make a suspicious gesture towards his eyes. Adam turned away quickly. When he continued his voice was unsteady and he could feel wetness on his own cheeks. "I wish with all that I have that this was all just one extraordinarily bad dream, but it's not. All that I have left now is the truth.

"Now that Holden is no longer a threat it is safe to tell you all that my parents are alive and they will recover completely. You should also probably know that I have no desire to be king."

"Oh, Adam." The distressed sound came from his mother. Adam whipped around to see that his parents had appeared next to Man-E-Faces in few moments that he had been speaking. He kept his eyes on his father, the understanding he say there gave him courage to continue.

"For longer than any one of us have been alive we Eternians have had to fight to hold on to what little peace we managed to conjure up from this world. Our enemies have always been numerous and determined, but we have never stopped fighting to keep what we have, to hold on to what was most important to us. But the enemy does not exist only outside the Mystic Wall. Anytime we, as leaders, put our desires above what is best for our people; anytime we let greed or cowardice or selfishness or whatever...make us forget our purpose for being here...make us forget the reason why our people put their trust in us…that is when we let the enemy win." Adam looked sadly around the room at the faces he'd know since childhood and he saw real respect reflected in them, perhaps for the first time in his life.

"It's ok, son." His father's hand on his shoulder was sudden but reassuring. "You have to go to her now; I can take it from here."

Adam nodded and left without looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know I made Adam a little preachy at the end, but I figured a good leader-ly speech was in order. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" and I am not making any money from writing this story._

**Chapter 18**

"Man-at-Arms is with her now, but the doctor says he's done all he can and now it's up to her, but…Adam, he's not hopeful." Man-E-Faces told Adam as they marched back toward the infirmary. Adam did not answer. Man-E noticed the stubborn set in the young prince's jaw as if he was mentally defying the seemingly hopeless lot that fate had cast. The prince increased his pace and Man-E fell into step behind him, becoming lost in his own thoughts. He'd had a disturbing conversation with the doctor before he'd went to find Adam, a conversation he had no intention of sharing.

He'd been talking quietly with Buzz-Off and occasionally throwing annoyed glances at Ram Man and Mekaneck, both chronic pacers, then to Stratos, who stood apart from the others, his posture painfully stiff, with arms folded, staring at the floor before his feet. Looking at their morose faces had made him feel as if he was on a deathwatch! He hadn't been ready to give up on Teela just yet. When he had spied the doctor backing out of Teela's room he approached him.

"How is she doing?"

"Goodness!" The doctor started at the sudden appearance of the Master at his elbow.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, doctor, but how is Teela?"

The doctor hesitated as every Master immediately turned his head in their direction. "I've done everything I can for her, there's—there's nothing left to do but pray for a miracle."

Man-E frowned deeply. His trained eyes taking in the man's intense nervousness, the way his eyes darted everywhere, settling on nothing, the beads of sweat forming above his quivering upper lip. The man's anxiousness caused Man-E's stomach to churn with dread.

"I don't think anyone here can accept that, doctor."

The doctor looked grave. "Whether you accept this or not is really not the issue. Teela was stabbed. If the blade had gone in straight we'd just have to deal with intestinal injuries…that alone can usually guarantee a long and painful death, but the blade actually angled up, through the bowel and into her liver. Like I said before, Man-E-Faces, I have done everything humanly possible for her…" The doctor stared off into space with a disturbed expression on his face as if he'd seen something he'd rather forget. "She has suffered more than she needed to, I'm afraid, and there was little I could do to prevent that." He spoke so softly that Man-E almost missed his words.

Man-E's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why was that?"

The doctor looked sad. "I didn't tell her father this." He began in a low tone intended for Man-E's ears alone. Man-E steeled himself for what was to come and moved closer. "I didn't want to upset him after he's been through so much already, and this was just so bizarre…" the man trailed off, but Man-E-Faces didn't push him to finish his thought. At that point, he didn't really want to hear anything else that the man had to say. The doctor continued nervously. "As you know, we had to remove the weapon…we had to see the full extent of her injuries; to repair, as best we could, what could be repaired…we had to perform surgery."

"Doctor, I really don't see the point of this. We were all well aware of what you were doing."

"Please, let me explain. Before I go on, I just want to say that we followed all the proper procedures, but we…she…" The doctor shook his head sadly. "She wouldn't stay sedated during the surgery," he whined finally. He continued in a rush when he saw Man-E's eyes widen in understanding then horror. "We gave her the same medicine we use for all the patients that I've operated on in the past. We did this _three times_, but she just would not stay under. I've never seen anything like this before. If I'd known Teela was unique I would have made preparations…I would have found a way to spare her…I just didn't know."

Man-E-Faces finally snapped out of his thoughts when Adam broke into a full sprint without warning. When Man-E finally caught up with the Prince he was already inside Teela's room, kneeling beside her bed next to an openly weeping Man-at-Arms.

* * *

Galen pushed the speeder as fast as its engineering allowed, all the while ducking and weaving through trees and branches. Just a few miles ago he had barely missed being lanced by a jutting branch, and instead of feeling lucky he felt disappointed. He swore smartly when the end of another branch grazed his cheek as he flew past.

Even after doing his one good deed for the day, which was riding the world of the likes of Holden, Galen still felt burdened. Generally, he wasn't one to take things to heart, or to allow anything or anyone to overwhelm him…well, except Tah'na. If he suspected he was becoming overwhelmed by something, he dealt with it. Since Holden had been officially dealt with, Galen had no idea why he was so distraught. He knew he was worried about Tah'na. It was only after his rage clouded mind had cleared that he was able to focus on her voice again. He thought that maybe he was still a little crazed which could be the only explanation as to why he was running back to her after swearing to himself that he was done playing the role of whipping boy, but she had sounded too desperate to ignore. What made him worry even more was her silence since then.

But it wasn't just Tah'na.

He felt agitated; frustrated, like he wanted to go back in time, to go back and fix things. He felt guilty. The realization ripped a loud curse from his mouth and he braked hard, stopping half a second from having his speeder wrapped around the trunk of a sequoia. He dropped altitude and speed to whiz between the tree trunks. Teela didn't deserve to die.

When the outline of the little house finally emerged out of the murky pre-dawn, Galen braked hard and without waiting for a proper landing, he jumped out of the speeder and sprinted to the door. The abandoned vehicle hit the ground a few seconds after he did, spinning wildly and kicking up dirt and grass as it tackled the sudden change of speed from 'breakneck' to 'full stop' without guidance.

He banged the door open, but Tah'na didn't even look up. She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Tah'na?" He moved closer till he was in front of her, finally dropping to his knees. Still she did not look up. He cupped a palm around one damp cheek and gently made her look at him. "I can't leave you alone for a minute can I." Some thing had gone terribly wrong. She had been crying—that much was obvious. The blank look in her eyes chilled him.

"I don't know how to stop it."

"Stop what? What is wrong?"

"I keep seeing her face. Why couldn't I help her…As the Sorceress of Greyskull I was able to save so many lives, why not hers? I just let her die…I…how could I have done that?"

Galen groaned out loud and shoved a hand through his hair before roughly grabbing her by the shoulders. He had to stop himself from shaking her. "Don't you dare start that again, you hear me. That's not what happened. You didn't let her die, Tah'na. She died. She just died."

She shook her head stubbornly, but instead of arguing further he picked her up from the ground and sat down on the chair with her in his lap. She buried her face in his neck, desperately seeking warmth and at the same time wishing that maybe some of his strength could seep into her too. When he drew her even closer she didn't even think about pulling away.

They both jolted apart at the sound of the Sorceress' scream.

"What the hell is going on?"

Tah'na whimpered and pressed herself against him even tighter, as if she wanted to crawl inside of him to hide.

"She says Teela is dying and that I should let her go," she said finally after Galen plucked her head from his shoulder and fixed her with a narrowed stare.

"What do you mean 'dying'?"

"Don't play games with me, Galen." She groaned and rubbed her forehead back and forth across his chest, unwilling to deal with anything beyond her own pain. "Don't pretend you don't know. I remember sending you there to kill the prince, not to harm the girl. If this is some sort of rebellion against me because of our disagreement earlier then fine, but I really don't understand what you hope to gain from me by hurting Teela—"

"This is not about you, and I would never hurt Teela." Galen scrambled off the chair but still managed to gently settle her down in his place. "It was Holden," he said angrily. That seemed to catch her off guard and she sat staring up at him for a moments. Galen glared back, realizing that he just lied—it had everything to do with her. "I can fix this. I know you won't understand, but this has to be done," he said ominously before rushing into the room where the Sorceress lay.

Even through the thick, drug induced fog in her head the sorceress felt the sharpening and expanding of her senses. Yes, she was recovering, but it was taking too long; there was still so much she could not do. Greyskull was either too far away from where they were holding her or she was just still too weak to draw from its power. She still could not contact Adam or turn into Zoar. She'd been trying desperately to force the change ever since Tah'na had left the room. The effort only left her bathed in sweat and with a headache that had her seeing double. A small whimper of frustration escaped from her lips as she cast impatient glances at the door then to her bound wrists, both bleeding freely now after hours of straining against them.

So far the only useful power that had manifested itself was her ability to sense the feelings of those closest to her. Tah'na was one of them, not surprising since she was just in the next room. The sorceress gritted her teeth and tried her best to block out Tah'na's despair—a stifling mix of loss and self-loathing. Instead she focused on the feelings of the other, which wasn't difficult to do since Teela resided in her head and in her heart at all times, and she was in agony.

She jerked in surprise when Galen burst in then immediately sighed in relief when she realized that she could hear everything he was thinking.

"What do you know about Teela?"

"I know that she's not dead. Holden didn't kill her but if you don't let me to her right now she will die."

Galen's eyes widened, "How do you know about Holden?" He closed the distance between them and without a word started to undo the bonds around her wrists. "You read my mind, didn't you? Your powers are coming back."

"_Not all of them but give it time,_" she whispered in his mind, at the same time sending him a cascade of images to let him know that she would gladly rip the skin from his flesh if she had the time to waste on revenge.

Galen grimaced. "Well, that was an unpleasant image. Now if you'd kindly leave my brain alone we can get on with the business of releasing you." He said with a sardonic tilt to his lips. He returned his attention to undoing the knots he'd expertly tied before. It would have gone better if he had his knife with him, but he'd left the weapon behind with Holden. He winced for her as he was forced to gently pull the cords away from her bruised and bleeding flesh.

"Hurry!" she hissed.

He had managed to free one wrist when Tah'na suddenly dashed in and wrenched him away from his work.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Galen grabbed her arm and forced her back into the kitchen and closed the door, cutting off the Sorceress' frustrated cry. "This has to be done, Tah'na. I won't let Teela die. She doesn't deserve it."

Tah'na eyed him suspiciously. All the anger and hate that had been missing in the moments they had just spent together had returned. "Why do you care? You've known this girl for all of two days and suddenly you think you're her champion? Well, you're not doing a very good job if she's _dying_," she said viciously and he had to clench his fist to restrain himself from wrapping his hands around her throat.

"Just shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"She already has a champion, Galen. You know, the Prince. The one you were supposed to kill. Since you didn't bother to fill me in, I'm guessing he's still alive, right?"

"Tah'na—"

"So that's why you were so eager to leave me before." She drew dangerously close to him considering his anger was practically pouring off his body in heated waves. Good, she thought recklessly, since she was chilled to the bone. "Is it because she looks like me? Galen, is that it? You want her because you can't have me."

He grabbed her suddenly and backed her up against the wall. He leaned in so close that she could feel the heat of his breath on her face.

"Oh, come now, we both know that's not true? You are very good at lying to yourself, aren't you?"

Tah'na sent him a disgusted look and braced her palms against his chest to push him away. He didn't budge.

"But, you're right, my sweet Tah'na, I did want her." He didn't miss the stricken look that flickered across her face and it seemed as if she'd stopped breathing all together. "Not because she looked like you, but because she reminded me of what you were like before you turned into a whiny bitch.

"You were a Sorceress of Greyskull. You are stronger than this." His voice was almost pleading. "Years, so many years you have wasted—we've wasted—and now you find yourself again consumed with the idea of vengeance. Vengeance on whom, on what? This is _foolishness_."

He was judging her! She saw censure in his eyes and immediately her anger, that had been rising ever since he'd shoved her up against the wall, ratcheted up a few dozen notches.

"My daughter died!"

"So did mine!"

Tah'na actually gulped. Several moments passed as they stared at each other, each one remembering their own version of the past.

"She was mine …ours. Our daughter died." He released her and staggered back. "I had a daughter and I didn't even know it. And when did I find out? After you gave birth. After she died. After you tried to take your revenge on Greyskull. After all of that, you show up at my door, half dead and with our daughter already smelling of rot." He turned his palms up in a helpless gesture. "That's how I was introduced to my daughter."

Tah'na turned her face away and sagged against the wall. "I don't know what to say,' she admitted softly. "All those years ago…I just didn't, couldn't think about anyone else—" She felt sick to her stomach.

"Tell me. If she hadn't died would you have even let me know about her?"

She groaned pitifully and said nothing for several minutes. Just when Galen thought she wasn't going to answer he heard her voice in his head.

"_No, I wasn't going to tell you."_

Her answer didn't surprise him, yet that didn't stop his body from tensing in anger. "What, can't you say it out loud, Tah'na? Could it be., in that one tract mind of yours, that a small part of you realizes that what you planned to do to me was wrong. That it is possible for you to be wrong about something, but then that would mean you'd have to take responsibility for your actions wouldn't it Tah'na and we both know that you're not good at doing that? "

"I wanted a child. That's all I wanted. I chose you to be the father for many reasons, but mainly because…" she shrugged, "you're a vagabond Galen. You have no roots and you had no interest in settling down or in laying claim on me."

"So I was nothing to you?"

"That's not true. I…how can I make you understand. It was my time. As sorceress it is up to me to make sure that the line was not broken. It was my time to produce an heir, but with no mate of my own I … I had to make other arrangements. I had no intention of finding my mate but despite your unsuitability I found myself drawn to you."

"My unsuitability?" Galen repeated through a thick scowl though he knew very well what she meant. As a 'vagabond' and unapologetic womanizer and scoundrel, he would not be considered 'suitable' for any gentle woman

"Don't you understand?" she pressed, "I was meant to be with you. It's why I'm still with you." She finished softly and appeared almost ashamed of her declaration.

Before Galen asked her if she was saying what he thought she was saying the sorceress shoved open the door and fell into the room.

"It's too late, Teela is gone," she said to them.

Tah'na watched as Galen hurried to the woman's side; she watched as the sorceress fought off his help before dissolving into tears against his chest. Her daughter was dead, she was completely inconsolable. Tah'na realized that this was exactly the future she wished for the sorceress. She had what she wanted, someone finally felt her pain, so why didn't she feel any better. She knelt before the sorceress and drew her away from Galen.

"Sorceress!" Tah'na held her head between her hands almost gently, her commanding tone managing to draw her out of her stupor at least for the moment. Tah'na felt Galen's watchful gaze on her but chose to ignore it. No doubt he was preparing himself to stop her least she decide to finish off her prey now that it was wounded.

"Do you remember how you pitied me earlier, saying that my daughter's time here was short but that it was her time? My dear sorceress, you showed such wisdom, such practicality--our Elders would have been very proud. Tell me now; will you accept those words from me if I said them to you about your daughter? Or would you be willing to do anything to bring her back?"

In the long, tense but silent moment that followed. Galen watched as some unspoken communication passed between the two women.

"Perhaps you were right. Perhaps it was indeed her time, but I know that this is not true for your child." She darted a glance at Galen before continuing, "Teela didn't deserve to die. You know what has to be done."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" and I am not profiting financially from this story._

**Chapter 19**

_You know what has to be done. _

When the sorceress heard Tah'na repeat those words in her head, she flinched violently as if some small, many-legged creature was crawling up her spine, and immediately locked her mind against any further invasion. It wouldn't do to have Tah'na scurrying around in there, not with the dark notions she was having—Tah'na might approve. The woman was right though, the sorceress thought as she shifted her gaze up from the floor until it rested and narrowed on her former tormentor. She did know exactly what she needed to do, and it chilled her to the bone just how very little she cared about the consequences.

Tah'na held the sorceress' gaze for several moments as she tried to figure out what the woman was planning. To her, there was no alternative, yet she still could not be sure what the sorceress would do—the woman was irritatingly virtuous. When the shadow of resignation darkened the sorceress' eyes, Tah'na knew the Guardian of Greyskull had made her choice. Tah'na smiled inwardly in triumph. She had proven her point. At the loss of her child, the sorceress was now no better than she had been all those years ago—desperate and dangerous—and she was sure that the sorceress had realized that as well. Tah'na couldn't let the moment pass without rubbing the sorceress' face in it a little.

"Such arrogance, my dear sorceress," she scolded in that playfully admonishing tone that the sorceress had come to hate. "For you to think that you have the right to change destiny for your own sake; just so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain of your loss. Oh, Teela'na, don't give me that look. We both know that resurrecting the dead is not exactly in keeping with the natural way of things. I am just surprised that _you_ would succumb to such selfishness." She tut-tuted and shook her head as if disappointed.

"It is not as if you're the only woman who's lost a child; and it isn't very fair that you alone get to have such a gift, while every other grieving mother is simply expected to…" she waved a hand through the air in a loose gesture, "get over it. But don't get me wrong…my dear sorceress," her voice silken with insincere sweetness. "I am not judging you, I'm encouraging you. All I want for you is to admit the truth, to me and to yourself."

"What truth is that?" The sorceress asked in a voice that was eerily calm, something that would have concerned Tah'na if she were not so focused on gloating.

"Simply that you are just as flawed as I am." Tah'na couldn't help the slow satisfied smile that slanted across her face. She glanced up at Galen who was standing behind them. Instead of mirroring her delight, his dark brows were drawn tightly together in worry. When she returned her gaze to the sorceress Tah'na smile immediately evaporated.

"This pleases you!"

A 'yes' was at the tip of her tongue, but judging from the murderous expression on the sorceress' face Tah'na thought that perhaps lying would be better. A storm was whipping up inside the sorceress, that much was certain, but that was what Tah'na had wanted—a total loss of control. Still, she couldn't help the sudden quaking in her limbs. When the sorceress suddenly reared up to her feet, Tah'na found herself scooting backward, ignoring the sting of the unfinished wood as it scraped against her bare knees.

"Oh, Tah'na, the horrible things I can see myself doing to you right now, you can't even imagine," The sorceress irises had darkened until they were almost black.

Tah'na swallowed a whimper and wondered if that passionate declaration meant she had perhaps pushed the woman too far.

"You and your man interfered in Teela's life until she died. You may not have plunged the knife into her yourself, but you are the ones that murdered her. You altered her destiny. You! But, you are right about one thing, Tah'na." She ignored the former guardian's desperate efforts to keep her distance and leaned closer, bending at the waist so that she could speak directly into Tah'na's ear. "Like you, I am without a doubt significantly flawed because not only do I find myself capable, but I am _anxious_,"the word rolled off her tongue in a silken hiss_, "_for vengeance for what was done to my child. And, if all your scheming and instigating has truly made me just like you, you would be the first to die. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes…" Tah'na gasped. Sudden fear had her heart contracting painfully in her chest, almost as if she was afraid for her life. Odd, since she was certain she had nothing else to live for. Her breath was coming faster now and she found herself looking towards Galen for help. The sorceress eyed her knowingly through narrowed dark-green slits for a long moment before rising to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Tah'na called out in a high desperate voice.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you," the sorceress tossed over her shoulder before moving to the door. Galen, who had wisely not uttered a word during the exchange, opened it for her and she stepped outside. The door closed behind her, and with a simple thought, she made sure that no door or window within the house would open for anyone again until she returned, if she returned.

She strode quickly away, pausing finally at the border between the tree line and the clearing that held the little cottage and its now inconsequential horrors. She looked up into the sky, quickly located the moon and used its position to orient herself toward Greyskull. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep the smell of pine that clung to the chilled air.

Zoar would come; she decided firmly and concentrated on ordering her thoughts, putting aside doubt, anger and fatigue to focus on her goal. Soon she found herself soaring toward Greyskull. She called out to Adam then.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Teela was dead.

The words swam around in Adam's head yet he still couldn't make sense of them. She was dead. That was what her father had told him. Man-at-Arms wouldn't say that if he weren't sure. Adam looked away from his mentor who had collapsed against the side of his daughter's cot.

Teela's long hair had come undone from its ponytail and now she seemed to be sleeping peacefully on a tawny red blanket. Just sleeping. While he watched her he suffered a little death for each moment when he could have sworn she would open her eyes but didn't. He reached out and touched her hand to make sure—it was cold. Adam crumpled to his knees.

_Adam, bring Teela to Greyskull._

Adam and Duncan both shot to their feet when they heard the sorceress' sudden command at the same time. Then just as suddenly, Adam felt an intense anger mushrooming within him towards the owner of the voice in his head. After everything that had been happening in the last several hours, after all his calls to her had gone unheeded, she chose now to appear, now when it was too late.

"Where have you been for the last two days?" Duncan yelled aloud. Adam cut his eyes to his mentor and noted that the man looked even angrier than he felt.

_There is no time for that.__Bring Teela to me, now._ _Quickly!_

Then she was gone. Duncan made a frustrated sound that sounded very much like "blasted woman" before he turned to Adam. "She must know of a way to bring her back," he said, his tone so grave it was as if he was afraid to hope. "She has to do…_something_," he finished in an angry undertone as he gently but quickly wrapped Teela's body up in her blankets and hoisted her into his arms.

"Forget about your speeder, it's not fast enough." Duncan cut in while Adam was giving Man-E Faces instructions to bring the vehicle about. "I've been working on a little something for a year now." He called Meckaneck into the room and gave him some instructions of his own. When the Master left, Duncan signaled for Adam to follow him with a single nod of his head toward the doorway. Duncan ran to the roof, clutching his daughter to his chest, followed closely by the prince who looked as if his life was about to end. Both men ignored the wide-eyed stares of the few they passed, especially Buzz-Off and Beastman.

"It's a lot like the speeders that you're used to, so I'm sure you can handle it, but it's fast, very fast; and it only holds two, so you take her and I'll follow." Duncan said when they finally reached the roof.

Mekaneck had already wheeled Duncan's latest invention onto the tarmac. Before he left them he cast both men each a nervous look before going off to fulfill Man-at-Arms second command, which was to tell the King and Queen not to worry and that Teela would be fine. At first Meckaneck was sure that the sudden death of his daughter had damaged his superior's brain, but after seeing the determination in both Duncan and Adam's faces it gave him hope that perhaps they knew something he didn't.

Duncan gave Adam a crash course on the operations of his latest prototype while helping him strap Teela into the vehicle.

"Man-at-Arms, I think you should go with her, you're her father, and—"

"No, if the sorceress needed me she would have said so," Duncan cut in; his tone betrayed the anger he still felt towards Teela's mother, but more than that, he couldn't bear to face her. Just a few days ago, he had been swearing to her that he would keep their daughter safe, the only thing that she ever asked of him. He had failed miserably. "Do you think she's comfortable?" Duncan asked Adam suddenly after they finished securing Teela into the vehicle. When Adam glanced up, Duncan's eyes were streaming.

"She's comfortable Man-at-Arms."

Duncan nodded quickly and motioned the prince into the driver's seat. "By my calculations you should be able to reach Greyskull in about eight minutes." He leaned over Adam to adjust some dials before pointing towards a lever at the side of the prince's seat. "When you get there pull on this. Don't forget," his voice was grave. "Don't try to stop before yanking on this thing, you hear me?" On top of everything else, Adam's death in an explosive crash wasn't something he thought he could deal with or explain to his parents.

Adam scowled at the controls before him for a few moments before turning to Duncan. "If whatever the sorceress has in mind does work and we bring Teela back alive, what are we going to tell everyone?"

Duncan sighed and smiled slightly. "What I wouldn't give for a chance to tackle that little problem. Now, you have to get going, son. We've wasted enough time already." Adam started the engine then shot Duncan an uneasy look as the vehicle bucked and shuddered. Duncan drew back several feet away. "It'll be fine. Trust me," he yelled over the incredible noise of the violent engine. "Now go!"

Adam ended up making it to the castle in five minutes. He had pushed the vehicle for all that it was worth until the abused engine roared for mercy, breaking only when the castle came into view. When he pulled the lever, there was a loud whoosh of fabric in the form of a parachute flapping in the wind behind him. The vehicle jerked backward before slowing. Well, he thought he was slowing down. A panicked glance at the speedometer confirmed that he was slowing down, but that didn't seem to stop the castle wall from continuing to bear down on him at a frightful pace. He bared his teeth and slammed down hard on the brakes then wrenched the controls all the way to the left to stop the vehicle from hitting the wall head on. The vehicle finally skidded to a halt just two yards from the wall. Without even taking some time to thank his lucky stars, he unstrapped Teela then jumped to the ground before lifting her out. The sorceress met him at the castle entrance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She stood speechless and unmoving before him for several moments, her eyes fixed on her daughter. Adam frowned and opened his mouth to say something but the spell must have broken for she moved quickly towards him and reached for Teela. For a fraction of a second, Adam almost refused to give Teela's body over to her. She must have felt his reluctance because she looked up at him then, her eyes wide and pleading and he instantly knew that whatever had kept her from them had not been her fault. He handed Teela over without a word, not once worrying about the sorceress' ability to carry her. He knew she was stronger than she looked. As soon as the woman held her daughter in her arms, she released a short ragged sob that sounded to Adam as if she'd been holding it in for sometime. He followed her inside the castle and soon they found themselves in the same room where he had discovered the Sword of Power.

The sorceress ignored Adam and went about settling Teela onto a long table that lay almost in the middle of the room. She had a plan. Sure, she didn't have time to think long and hard about it, but it was a plan, and since it was the only plan she had, it had to work.

"Sorceress…are you going to tell me what you're planning here?"

She spun around to face him with a raised palm to halt any further questions. That was when he noticed the bruises around her wrist. He grabbed both her arms and ignored her protests while he inspected the red welts. Then he took a good look at her, seeing for the first time her disheveled hair, her red eyes, the black and blue bruises on her arm and legs. "What's happened to you?"

She whimpered and wrenched her hands out of his grasp when his thumb accidentally made contact with a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of her wrist where the rope had cut in deep. Adam's frown deepened as he looked down at the blood left behind on his thumb.

"Focus, Adam! Do you want Teela returned to us, or not?" she asked vehemently.

"Of course I want her back!" he all but yelled. How could she ask him such a thing, he thought angrily, his breathing suddenly labored as if he'd just run a mile and back.

She sighed and turned away from the stricken look his face. The strain of the last few days had her feeling more than a little frayed around the edges. She knew she wasn't being fair to him, goodness knew he was suffering too. When she had met him at the entrance, she almost couldn't distinguish his despair from her own. She drew a deep breath and willed herself to relax.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him, this time managing a much calmer tone.

"Of course I trust you," he answered through a frown, not sure where she was going with this.

"I understand you want answers, Adam, but they will have to wait for later. As for what I am planning here…" she looked down at her daughter's still form sadly. "As you know, Greyskull is the source of all our powers, He- Man," she said, addressing him by the name of his alter ego. "But for a sorceress, that power becomes a part of her once she has accepted her role as sorceress. In a way, Greyskull's power is always inside of a sorceress, even before she is born. The power connects us to our shared destiny, linking us to each other, enabling mothers to pass down their knowledge and power to their daughters, sometimes again and again over centuries. What I'm trying to say Adam is that not only is Teela a part of me because I gave birth to her, but we are linked by the power of Greyskull. Her spirit still lingers. I know this because I can feel it, and I know I can bring her back.

"Are you sure?"

"I love her too much to let her go; so, yes, I am sure."

Adam nodded grimly. "Even if I didn't understand, I wasn't going to stop you from trying." He spoke softly as she laid her hands on her daughter's chest.

"I know," she answered without taking her eyes off Teela. "I know you love Teela as much as I do, and I needed you to have faith in me. It's not enough to want her back, Adam; we have to expect her to come back. This can't be done if there is doubt."

Adam narrowed his eyes in confusion, not know why his doubts would prevent her from doing anything.

_Greyskull flows through you too, Adam. We must be of one mind. _

The sorceress inhaled a steadying breath and concentrated. She imagined all the love she had for her daughter flowing as a bright white shimmering stream through her arms into her daughter's body. After several moments, she frowned. Their connection was real but after so many years of neglect, it was so weak that her daughter hadn't even recognized her own mother's telepathy a few hours ago. The sorceress concentrated again, this time on drawing every last bit of power from Greyskull that he body could handle. Again, she tried to call out to Teela's spirit. When she closed her eyes, she thought she could almost see her, and then everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was bright. Teela could tell even through her closed eyelids because the unusually bright light had tinted the darkness a dull red. She opened her eyes slowly, hesitantly, as if expecting to be overwhelmed, but the light seemed to mellow as she opened her eyes wider. She found that she was lying on her back so she leaned up on to her elbows and looked around a bit and then her lips curved up into a smile of pure joy. She felt bloody terrific. It wasn't anything that she was seeing that was causing this gorgeous feeling; in fact, there wasn't much to see at all, bright whiteness seemed to stretch on and on for miles. Teela closed her eyes and lay back down. She stretched her hands behind her head and smiled again, her mind wondering why she wasn't the least concerned about her situation. Sure, she was alone, in the midst of nothingness, and with no memory of how she got in there, but she felt…good—she wasn't worried about anything, she didn't want anything, and she wasn't in pain. She frowned a little at that last one, feeling as if she should be remembering something.

Suddenly there was a flapping of wings in the distance. Teela sat up again and peered over her shoulder in the direction of the sound.

_What are you doing here?_

Teela started and turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Well, hello there," she greeted the owner of the voice warmly and smiled when she realized she now knew the source of the flapping because before her stood a large falcon.

_What are you doing here?_ The bird asked again and shuffled between her outstretched legs before hopping up unto a shin. Teela blinked, a little startled at the bird's forwardness, but she shrugged it off and leaned forward to skim a fingertip along the feathers on top of the bird's head. Teela wondered aloud why having a big bird talk to her in her head seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

_You should not be here. You need to go back._

"For some reason you seem very familiar to me."

_Teela! You need to go back home! _

Then, just as suddenly as the great feeling began, it dissolved, as Teela realized something was missing.

Teela cursed aloud and scrambled to her feet as the falcon took flight from off her shin. Of course something was missing, every thing was bloody missing! She cursed again and for a moment was glad that her father wasn't there to hear her. Father?

_Yes, your father. _The falcon insisted and squawked loudly as it flew above and around her_. Remember your family, your friends, your people. You must go back to them now, before it is too late. _

Teela shut her eyes against the onslaught of feelings that were suddenly welling up inside of her. Behind her closed lids, she could make out a face made up of hard lines and intelligent eyes that softened every time he looked at her—her father's face. She felt her chest tighten with longing. Several faces flashed behind her eyes and the feeling of longing grew until her heart ached and tears stung her eyes. She had no idea how she could have forgotten, or fooled herself into thinking she was happy there in the bleak emptiness without them? When she saw Adam's face amongst the throng, she made a short delighted sound even as the ache in her heart grew deeper. When she opened her eyes again, a fat teardrop fell from her lashes unto her cheek. The bird was right, Teela thought, she didn't belong there. She wiped her face and spun around in a slow circle as she scanned the unchanging landscape for a way out. Panic slowly began creeping up into her throat.

"Bird?" She called out. Good, I don't sound too hysterical, Teela thought as she searched the white sky frantically for her little visitor. "You were right, ok? I do need to go on home. So, if you have any ideas on how I can do that…I'd be much obliged." She whirled around to the sound of flapping wings coming from behind her, but this time her winged companion had been replaced by a woman. Teela's mouth gaped open in surprise and she took a step back.

"Please," the woman pleaded softly and offered Teela her hand. _Please, don't be afraid. Please trust me. Please take my hand. Please come with me. _The woman, who spoke with the same voice as the falcon, somehow managed to communicate all this in just one word. Teela's eyes widened at that and at the fact that the woman was purposely projecting—Teela could feel the woman's urgency, her fear, and her love…for her. Without thinking anymore about it, Teela took the woman's outstretched hand and didn't even think to resist as the woman immediately pulled her into as tight embrace.

"You are my mother, aren't you?" Teela murmured against the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, I am." Teela heard the woman whisper hoarsely as she held her tighter. "Now, close your eyes and I'll take you home."

Teela obeyed and as she lost her self in the darkness, she thought that she had never felt safer.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any part of the cartoon series "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" and I am not profiting financially from this story._

**Chapter 20**

The cold was the first thing Teela registered when she came to; a chill that sliced so deep, she imagined that her blood had turned to slush in her veins. She could not move and her eyelids refused to open, but she knew she was no longer in that lonely white place. She should have been grateful, but she was numb to everything but bitterness. Then she began to shiver.

Suddenly, Teela felt herself being jostled, lifted and then engulfed in warmth. It took her a while to realize that she was being held, and for a moment, Teela felt stunned. The emotions caused by such a simple act had hot tears leaking out from the corner her eyes, and she just melted. In the midst of nestling herself as close as she could to the warm body wrapped around her, she realized that someone was speaking softly into her ear. Perhaps some wires in her brain were still dangling unconnected, because she was having a hard time understanding the words. Teela quickly decided that she didn't need to understand, since the almost musical cadence was flowing through her like warm water, lapping at her frayed nerves and calming her. Then without warning, her heart rate jacked up and her saliva glands started working overtime. The feeling that she was going to be sick was overwhelming her and she struggled against the person holding her. Instead of being let go, she felt herself being drawn even closer. The voice in her ear grew more insistent and Teela groaned helplessly in frustration even as a new feeling swept through her.

Pain.

It seeped into every pore until it drowned out every other sense. Her body snapped taunt and her mouth gaped open in agony.

Teela screamed.

The sorceress felt more than heard the hoarse, almost inaudible exclamation. She had known it was coming, but it still tore at her insides. She pressed Teela's head closer to her chest and screwed her eyes shut in anguish because she could not bear the pain for her daughter. She hadn't even remembered changing position, but she must have for she was now sitting on the stone slab with Teela scoped up in her lap.

"You did it… " Adam started then found that he was at a loss for words. The prince had to settle for just staring in amazement as mother and daughter clutched each other. Adam only noticed something was wrong when the sorceress made a small distressed sound before standing up and returning Teela to the stone table. The sorceress seemed to wobble a bit but managed to right herself quickly. Even so, Adam immediately drew closer.

The sorceress moved to stand behind Teela's head then reached out a hand to brush at a few straw strands of red hair from her daughter's face. Her fingers were trembling violently as she smoothed away drops of perspiration that had started to collect over Teela's brow.

It was obvious that the enormity of what the sorceress had just accomplished was taking a toll on her. Adam watched with concern as her worried expression shifted, becoming so stark she appeared almost demented.

"Sorceress?" Adam called to her softly and touched her arm to get her attention. Her eyes darted to his face then back down to her daughter when a ragged groan tore itself from Teela's lips.

"Why is she still in pain?" Adam demanded, sounding tormented. The sound of Teela's short, ragged breaths were blissful and wretched at the same time. She was alive, but it was clear that the nightmare was not yet over.

The sorceress continued to stand poised over her daughter's shuddering form as she grappled with this new problem. She was gripping the stone table at each side of Teela's head so hard that her skin was stretched white over her knuckles. "It took everything I had to bring her back. I hardly have anything left to heal her," she said, finally giving voice to her concerns.

"So after all this, she could still die!" The sorceress shot him a look so harsh, Adam felt like he had been slapped. He knew he should have known better—the sorceress would die herself before letting that happen.

Instead of answering him, the sorceress laid her hands over her daughter's bandaged chest again. Adam knew what she was trying to do, so he moved even closer to the stone table and did the only thing he had the power to do—he started praying.

* * *

The sorceress had her eyes closed while she concentrated on the final task of repairing the worst of Teela's injuries. The damage had been extensive—not only the initial stab wound, but also the surgeons efforts to remove the knife. She was sure that they had done the best they could for her daughter, but she suspected that Teela had died before the doctors could start dealing with her internal injuries. She had no idea how long it took her, but even with her eyes closed, she knew the exact moment when she had finally succeeded. She felt it in the steadying rhythm of her daughter's heartbeat and in the gradual relaxation of her muscles. A sigh of profound relief soughed through her as she dropped a spontaneous kiss on Teela's brow, the sound becoming muffled against Teela's hair. The guardian remained like that for a long time, fighting with all of her remaining strength not to fall apart and start bawling right there. When she finally straightened and opened her eyes, she found herself pinned by Teela's solemn, forest green stare.

Her daughter watched her with an eerie intensity, even tilting her head back to get a better look. The sorceress had a sudden flashback of Teela as an infant, staring up at her with the same curious attention, her chubby little hand curled tightly around her mother's finger as she tried to pull it into her mouth. At that age, everything her little love touched ultimately ended up in her mouth—she had had to watch her very carefully.

A smile touched the mother's lips and she moved to stand at the side of the table so that Teela wouldn't have to arch her neck. She then spared a glance at Adam who had remarkably remained quiet throughout the time it took for her to try and heal Teela's injuries. The prince was kneeling on the opposite side of the table. He pressed one of Teela's hands of his lips, while his left arm was draped protectively around her waist. With his eyes tightly shut, Adam had no idea that Teela had awakened. The sorceress chose not to tell him just yet. She couldn't help it. After a lifetime of hiding from Teela, the sorceress desperately needed Teela to _see_ her now.

_Yes, I am your mother. _The sorceress blinked in surprise. Though she had withdrawn herself completely of Teela's mind once she had regained consciousness, it was as if they were still connected. The thought had been meant to be her own personal declaration of joy, yet she had sent it to her daughter even before she was aware of what she was doing. She gave herself a mental shake and turned her attention back to Teela.

Teela was her daughter, and that was exactly why she had been targeted by Tah'na, the sorceress thought to herself. It was almost shocking that such an unwanted thought could still reach her now, when she was happier than she had been in years. The sorceress' smile faded. Teela had suffered because of her. Even now, her daughter was still suffering because she had not been strong enough to complete the healing. Before, when Teela had first awoken, the pain had caught her off guard. Now the warrior in her bore it with barely a grimace, but the sorceress knew it was still there, gnawing at her.

Tears burned the backs of the sorceress' eyes, but she willed them away. She would not let Teela deal with any more pain, not even her own mother's. The sorceress smoothed her daughter's cheek, trying to impart comfort if she could. Every protective instinct in her told her that she should just let Adam take Teela back to the palace, remove all of Teela's recent memories of her, even this moment, and just leave her in peace.

Teela's expression darkened and she flinched away from her mother's caress as if it burned her. The action did not go unnoticed by the sorceress and she slowly drew her hand away. Her daughter now regarded her with an emotion that so resembled disgust, the sorceress couldn't help the anguished gasp that punched out of her lungs.

Adam looked up at the sound and gasped himself when he saw that Teela was finally fully conscious and stable. He didn't say anything— he couldn't. He simply shot to his feet, and nearly fell over himself trying to get close enough to her to plant a lingering kiss on her cheek then on her temple, and another one over her right eye, all the while touching her face gingerly as if she might break. Teela turned her head towards him then, her expression softening as she curled her fingers tightly around his hand. Adam being close was like sunrise or snow in winter—he was a given, he was her rock.

Despite her own inner turmoil, the sorceress couldn't help the smile that formed in her heart as she watched the two of them together. She looked away from them for a moment, suddenly feeling like an intruder. When she glanced back, Teela's hard eyes were back on her. Her daughter opened her mouth to speak, but the words crumbled in her patched throat.

"Adam, she needs some water."

Adam ran off to get some, returning half a minute later with a goblet. The sorceress took it from him and gently eased her daughter's head up so that she could take a sip.

"Is she all right?" Adam asked.

"Yes. The worst is over, but she will need a lot of rest, and she is still in a lot of pain. I am going to make you sleep," she directed the last at Teela whose eyes flashed angrily at that statement. "Then Adam will carry you to your room. I am sorry, but I believe it would be for the best if you remained here for a few days before returning to the palace." She was surprised at how calm she sounded. Here she was, discussing her daughter's leaving as if it would not kill her this time. What made it worse was the fact that this time it may not be her choice. She could sense a deep anger in Teela, and it was not difficult to guess why. She had not forgotten that in Teela's mind, she was the mother that had abandoned her, the same mother that had made the two people she trusted the most lie to her. In all her angst, the sorceress had never thought that Teela might in fact be grateful for the chance to have all memories of her wiped permanently from her mind.

"I am going to put you to sleep now," she said quickly, her voice tight with strain. The sleep spell was a simple one which would take no more out of her than it would to bat an eye. For that, she was grateful, for she found that she had reached her limit; she could barely look Teela in the eye. If anything could break her, then this was it. The sorceress moved her hand to cover her daughter's eyes then jerked in surprise when Teela's hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist tightly. Her daughter mouthed some words, and though they were barely audible, they sounded harsh and angry.

Even as she moved nearer to hear what her daughter wanted to say to her, the sorceress dreaded what she might hear. The words 'do not touch me,' or perhaps, 'I hate you,' were among those that could do irreparable damage. Still, she leaned closer and presented her ear.

"What is it, darling?" she asked soothingly.

"Don't send me away again. Don't do it! Please!"

* * *

Duncan tore into Greyskull like a man possessed. As soon as he had seen Adam off he had sprinted to his own speeder and followed the young Prince at a frantic pace, though still much slower than the prototype. Still, he was certain that he had made darn good time. So when he did not immediately clamp his eyes upon his daughter as soon as he burst through the entryway the first thought that popped into his head was to start single-handedly ransacking the castle. Holding his head in both hands, he let out a shout of frustration. He needed to calm down and think. He thought of the countless battles he had faced as a palace guard and as a Master. He was capable of being calm under pressure. Now, if only he could remember how. Duncan inhaled deeply and lowered his hands to his sides as he tried to force himself to calm down, the bones in his hands cracked audibly as he made two fists.

The chamber where Adam had first found the Sword of Power was the only place that he could think of that the sorceress would have taken them. Located in the center of Greyskull, the chamber was perhaps the best location to harness the type of power that she would need, to do what she had to do, which was bring their daughter back to life! Duncan was positive that that was her intention, he could accept nothing else. He began to run.

Man-at-Arms skidded to a halt at the sight that greeted him from the entrance to the chamber. Lying in the center of the room on a stone table was Teela; she must have heard him because she turned her head towards him at that moment. He saw her eyes widen at the sight of him and she then said something that didn't reach his ear. When she made as if to get up, the sorceress pressed her shoulder back down onto the slab. That was the first time Duncan realized there were others in the room. Not once since the sorceress had commanded Adam to bring Teela to Greyskull, had Duncan questioned her ability to bring Teela back. Still, the reality of what she had done overwhelmed him. The next thing he remembered was Adam helping him to his feet.

* * *

When Teela had awoken only a few minutes earlier, her memories had been murky at first. All she recalled for certain was a feeling of being overjoyed that her father was finally with her. When she looked around for him and found that she was once again alone in another strange place she had panicked and hopped out of bed before common sense could kick in. After almost passing out from the pain that that stupid move had caused, she had to take a moment, and that was how her mother found her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

Teela almost jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice from behind her. She didn't turn around, but she knew that the sorceress was standing just inside the doorway. She estimated that she had been at Greyskull for two days now, but the only thing that she had seen so far was this room and the backs of her eyelids. Teela had her mother to thank for that one. She hadn't liked being forced to sleep; she didn't like being forced, period. She bit into her bottom lip and considered whether she should let loose the words that were tickling her tongue. She eventually decided to let it go—she was not in the mood for a confrontation.

"I'm fine," the young captain muttered and turned slowly around before heading back to the bed, silently fuming. She didn't need anyone pointing out the obvious; she knew she shouldn't be out of bed. In fact, the question—what the hell am I doing out of bed?—had been replaying in her head for some time now. Everything ached, and not only her wounds. Walking upright was proving to be ridiculously painful, but Teela forced herself to because _she_ was watching. It was a good thing the wall she had been leaning her head against was a few short steps away from the bed.

When Teela finally made it to the bed, she groaned—it was going to be painful lowering herself onto it, even more so if she had to pretend the opposite and force graceful movement out of her rebelling muscles. In the midst of grinding her teeth at that notion, she felt her mother close behind her. Before Teela could protest, her mother was fluffing pillows and then easing her gently onto them.

"Thank you." Teela said sheepishly, suddenly feeling very foolish.

The sorceress nodded her reply while settling herself down at the side of the bed. A deep furrow had formed between her eyebrows. When she spoke, her soft voice held a stern edge. "Like it or not, you need complete rest. Your need to give yourself a chance to recuperate, and the only obstacle to your wellbeing is you, or rather your stubbornness and your pride. If you need help ask for it."

What the hell? Teela thought and looked at the woman with an incredulous expression. She was being scolded, tactfully, but soundly nonetheless. Their first real conversation and Teela was already getting a stern talking to. Teela would have laughed at how ludicrous the situation was, but she had a feeling that laughing was another activity that would hurt like heck.

The sorceress knew that she had perhaps said the wrong thing. Before she had entered the room, she was content in her belief that her daughter was safe, recuperating, and finally under her roof and her protection, at least for a few days. Instead, Teela was upright and so obviously in pain that the sorceress felt an emotion that she had never felt before towards her little love—total exasperation!

"I am sorry." Still, she apologized, not wanting to alienate Teela anymore than she had already done.

"Where are Adam and father?" Teela asked suddenly. She didn't want to be alone with this woman—this stranger—who was also her mother. It was just too awkward, and she was getting angry.

"I sent Adam back to the palace, but he will return." It had been extremely difficult convincing the prince to leave, but he had other responsibilities. "Too many unfortunate things have happened in too short a time. The people are afraid and anxious, he is their Prince. He has to reassure them that their Captain is alive." The sorceress' lips curled up into a wide smile that opened up her face making her look positively joyous. Teela felt something in her chest lighten.

"Your father is here in the castle. He…he decided that we should take some time to get to know each other—to talk."

"Really?" Teela answered noncommittally, her eyes downcast as she coiled a lock of hair around her finger, unraveled it then twisted it again.

"I can get you something to drink. I have a variety of teas I know you will like."

"How can you know what I like?"

The sorceress swallowed hard and pressed on. "Teela, I know there is tension between us that cannot be helped, but I want you to know that I understand how you feel—"

"You _understand_, huh?" Even Teela cringed inwardly at the bitterness she heard in her own voice. Talking was definitely not a good idea right now.

There was a pause as the sorceress considered the waves of emotion that were coming from her daughter, all of them strong, most of them negative. Instead of backing off as she knew Teela would have liked, she moved closer, pulling the hand that Teela had been using to twist her hair into her own.

She rephrased her statement: "I imagine that you must be very angry with me."

Teela stared down at their clasped hands, her thoughts in turmoil. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want to hurt this woman, but she knew that simply being related to each other could not guarantee that the bonds of love and trust would just click into place. This made Teela feel even worse, because it seemed as if she was standing in the way of her own happiness. If she could not somehow let go of her anger she would be denying herself the thing she had wanted for so long—a relationship with her mother. Yet, it was not her fault that their current relationship was so strained. What was done to her was unforgivable, and she could not pretend it did not happen, and she definitely didn't have the energy to talk without being brutally honest.

"Maybe we should talk later when dad is here. The way that I'm feeling now…I'm just afraid that I'll say something that I'll regret." She laughed once without humor and glanced up. There were tears shimmering in her mother's eyes and it cut her to the bone to think that she had caused them. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally this unpleasant to be around."

"You are not unpleasant to be around," her mother said kindly and Teela almost broke down.

"I don't—I don't want to be angry with you. It's just…I can't help how I feel right now. Every time I look at you, I feel as if I should know you, and the fact that I don't makes me…" she shrugged helplessly, "It makes me sad...and angry. I think about what my life could have been like if you had been in it and I feel cheated. Then I start thinking about how much I love father and how great he was with me when I was growing up and I realize that I shouldn't want more than I had, but I do—I did."

She remembered all too well the hollow feeling she had every time she had watched Adam and Queen Marlena together when they were children. When she was twelve, the queen had even tried taking her under her wing. Marlena had never shown her anything but kindness, and Teela often found herself by her side during the day. With Adam at the age when being rambunctious was better accomplished away from his mother's sight, Teela suspected that the Queen delighted in pretending she had a daughter to mother as much as Teela pretended she had a mother to love. It was a delightful fiction and Teela had indulged in with all her heart. That was until she noticed the pitying looks that the queen's attendants cast her way. After that, her pride had not allowed her to enjoy her fantasy anymore and she found herself indulging in rambunctiousness with Adam instead.

The sorceress was at a loss. Her mouth gaped open slightly but she had no words, none that Teela would accept anyway. Her first instinct, her only instinct, was to take Teela into her arms and hold her tightly, but who would she be comforting? Teela or herself?

"Please talk to me, Teela. We can't resolve anything if you don't talk to me," she pleaded after a long moment when Teela just continued to stare down at their joined hands.

Teela's attention snapped back to the sorceress, her expression fierce and confrontational. "I told you I didn't want to do this now! Why keep pushing? If you want to know what I'm thinking so much why don't you just pluck it from my mind? It's what you do best."

Her mother looked at her sadly. "I'd prefer it if you would talk to me, darling. Besides, I cannot." She continued when Teela looked confused, "Yes, I can read the thoughts of others, but it is a gift I have had to learn to control. Plundering a mind without consent is not the purpose of this power. However, I cannot help feeling the emotions of some people. And sometimes a person's thoughts or emotions are so strong that I hear what they think without intending to, but I try not to cross that line."

"How the hell can you say that?" Teela shouted, outraged. The sorceress looked taken aback by her vehemence, but Teela didn't care. After listening to that whole spiel about how plundering someone's mind was an abuse of power, she felt something trip off in her head. If she was angry before, now she was furious. "Do you remember the first time I met you? I was dying then too, remember?"

"Of course I remember."

Teela ignored her, her lips curling into a snarl as she realized that she had to be literally at death's door, before this woman even felt compelled to have anything to do with her.

"After you saved me, I sought you out. I didn't even understand why at the time, but I came to Greyskull looking for you like some lost pathetic puppy? Then, right then, you could have claimed me. You could have told me who you were, who I was. If you didn't want anyone else to find out, I would have accepted that, I would have kept your secret. But instead, you took my memories! All you left me with was a vague impression of you; I couldn't even remember what you looked like! I understand why you sent me away when I was a child, but I don't understand why you did it to me again. You could have trusted me—" Teela stopped abruptly. Her throat had clamped up tight and she couldn't even see straight anymore.

"Oh Teela…"

"I don't understand mother. I don't understand. What is it about me that you couldn't trust? Even father and Adam, they know me. What were they…how could they have kept this from me? It makes no sense."

_We did not mean to hurt you, my love._ Before Teela could move away, the sorceress was already pulling her into her arms.

"Please, don't do that." Teela pushed herself away. She didn't want this woman inside her head at all. "Don't you see? I understand you want to protect me, I know you love me, but I cannot trust you, I cannot open my heart to you? What's the point, when you can just wash yourself away from my mind because you think that that is the best way to love and protect me? I heard your thoughts back there in that chamber: 'let Adam take Teela back to the palace, remove all of Teela's recent memories…just leave her in peace.' " Teela's glare held a mixture of pain and disbelief. "How can you keep doing this to me?"

The sorceress listened to all this helplessly. She could not deny the thoughts that had run through her head before, but that was then. Now, she could not imagine a life without the scowling young woman. She would not send her daughter away because she could not. However, the threat to her daughter was still alive in that cabin, and for Teela's sake, it had to be dealt with, permanently.

"And another thing…this mind reading ability, which somehow I apparently have now, well, I don't want it."

"I know you do not understand, Teela, but I sent you away because I love you." Teela scoffed and turned her head but the sorceress held her chin firmly to make her pay attention. "You have led a good life, have you not? You have close friends who are like family to you; you have the respect of everyone including your king. Though your life has not been an easy one, it has been filled with good purpose. If you had been asked a few days ago whether or not you were content, would you have said yes?" Her mother arched her brow in inquiry and Teela frowned instead of answering.

"If I had kept you with me, my life would have been your life, and this is my life," she let go of Teel's chin to spread her arms wide and Teela knew that she was talking about Greyskull. When she lowered her arms, she said: "I am the Guardian. I safeguard the power of Greyskull and make sure that it never enters into the hands of evil men, because if that happens it would mean the end of all we know. So I keep this power hidden and unfortunately, I must hide along with it. Secrets were all that I had to offer you, Teela, so I let you go. But, now I find that I am not strong enough to live without you in my life." The sorceress shut her eyes for a brief moment then took a deep steadying breath. "So, if I told you I will not send you away again, would you believe me?"

Teela looked at her mother suspiciously. There was no deception in her mother's intense gaze, and Teela almost closed her eyes against it. She knew that she shouldn't believe a woman who had deceived her for so long, yet Teela wanted to with all her heart.

"Yes." Teela heard herself say, and this time, when her mother drew her into her arms, she didn't pull away.

"I have to leave now; there is something that I left unfinished," she said after easing Teela out of her embrace.

There was something ominous in the sorceress' tone and when Teela looked up into her face she looked resigned but determined.

"Where do you have to go?"

The sorceress guided Teela's head back onto the pillows then stood. "I'll get your father to come sit with you while I'm gone. He's very anxious to see you." She smiled a little at how generous Duncan had been in insisting that she should be the first one to visit.

"I don't want you to go." A sudden flare of anxiety had her grasping at her mother's hand. She didn't know why, but she felt certain that nothing good would come from this thing that her mother felt she had to do.

"It'll be all right, I promise you. I know that I cannot protect you from everything, but there are some things that are within my control."

* * *

A/N: This story is almost at an end, thank goodness. I wanted to say thank you for reading up to now, and thank you very much for your patience, as I tend to get distracted and can't update for months...


End file.
